Newbie in the digital World
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: Well, in this ficcy Hikari isnt the real 8th child. Instead it is someone Matt knows. A friend for a long while and she meets them at the bus stop after they convince Mr.Fugiyama to let them off @ highton vievs terrace.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Insert favorite disclaimer here: __________________________________

A Little Reminder for the Digitally Uninformed:

For All You Dumb Asses Out There Who Don't Know the Slightest Thing About Digimon

Digivolutions

Japanese Name American name age Baby to Mega

Jyou Kido Joe 17 Pitchmon

Crest: Reliability Bukamon

Element: Ice Tentomon

Color: Teal Ikkakumon

Hair: Blue Zudomon

Eyes: Black MarineAngemon

My own Personal Character, Rip off And that's what I'll do to your tits or balls.

(No, Luna is cause her dad had a Spanish last name.)

Dawn Luna Dawn 16 Oromon

Crest: Power Alakazamon

Element: Magic Nyyaramon

Color: Indigo Wizardmon

Hair: Blonde Magemon

Eyes: Emerald Green UltimaAngemon

Sora Takenouchi Sora 16 Nyokimon

Crest: Love Yokomon

Element: Wind Biyomon

Color: Red Birdramon

Hair: Brown Garudamon

Eyes: Red Phoenixmon

Yamatto Ishida Matt, Yama 16 Punimon

Crest: Friendship Tsunomon

Element: Water Gabumon

Color: Blue Garurumon

Hair: Blonde WereGarurumon

Eyes: Sea Blue MetalGarurumon

Taichi Kamiya Tai 16 Botamon

Crest: Courage Koromon

Element: Fire Agumon

Color: Orange Greymon

Hair: Brown MetalGreymon

Eyes: Brown WarGreymon

Mimi Tachikawa Mimi 15 Yuromon

Crest: Sincerity Tanemon

Element: Plant Palmon

Color: Green Togemon

Hair: Brown Lilymon

Eyes: Brown Rosemon

Koushiro Izumi Izzy 15 Pabumon

Crest: Knowledge Motimon

Element: Electricity Tentomon

Color: Purple Kabuterimon

Hair: Dark Brown MegaKabuterimon

Eyes: Laser Blue HerculesKabuterimon

Hikari Kamiya Kari 13 Protomon

Crest: Light Nyaramon

Element: Earth Salamon

Color: Pink Gatomon

Hair: Brown Angewomon

Eyes: Red Magnadramon

Takeru Takaishi TK 13 Poyomon

Crest: Hope Tokomon

Element: Energy Patamon

Color: Yellow Angemon

Hair: Blonde MagnaAngemon

Eyes: Sea Blue

"Hail to the bus driver, bus driver, bus driver. Hail to the bus driver, bus driver man. He wears a dress and uses Finesse, hail to the bus driver, bus driver man." That's what we sang as the bus rode into the city. The whole camp was on their way home because of a snowstorm. A snowstorm, you ask. Yes, one of those strange things that happens only to me, The Queen Of Unexplained Phenomenon's. Nice title, huh? I believe that I've earned that title over the years. Lemmie explain, every year something strange happens to me. Not just strange as in coincidence strange, but strange as in paranormal strange. 

Last year I found a warp point in my closet that led me to a strange place called Pallet town where little animals, called Poke'mon were used as fighting toys and some were kept as friends. I stayed there for about 1 ½ years but I didn't seem to age because the real worlds time was a lot slower.(Eg: one year in the Poke'mon world is equal to about a half hour in the real world.) The people caught the little animals in things called Poke'balls. There were about 205 known species when I left. I'd caught a little over 120 of them before I found a way home.

Anyway, my mom requested to drop me off by my house. Like, HELLO!!! I'm 16 why don't you send me a Teletubby to me in a package!!! I was a real clown when I was in the mood to be one. When they stuffed everyone into the Kiva (mess hall) that night I organized a comedy show. It went on until Gilligan threw me off the stage at 11:30 and declared it his Island. 

"Vicky, time to get off!" the bus driver shouted. "Chingado!!" I shouted. I grabbed my laptop and my backpack then said bye to Dawn. That's right, I took a computer to camp. Wouldn't you if you had the fastest satellite connection there is? Call me a DORK-O if you want. If you think I am well, you are obviously not well versed in the principal of 'E-MAIL'.

I got off and flipped my hat backwards on my head. I whistled loudly and my Gengar reappeared for me.(Gengar is a ghost Poke'mon that I caught when I was traveling. I let him stay outside because he is one of the 'people' that keeps me company.) I flipped on my laptop and checked for any messages from Matt. I hate Matt, he hasn't E-mailed me anything since the beginning of summer. I was gonna kill him if I didn't see him this summer and I had to wait until school started again. No mail, that equals dead Matt. 

"Aaaggghh!!!" I said as I logged off the net and shut down the computer. I shoved the computer in my backpack and proceeded to curse in several different languages.

I had already done Spanish, Dutch, German and French when the other camp bus pulled up to the curb. I wondered who they were dropping off. I watched two kids get off the bus before I saw TK.

"Hey, TK!!" I shouted.

"Vicky!!" he shouted as he ran to me, ready for a hug. 

"How you doin' shorty?" I asked as I hugged him. 

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't call me shorty." he said as he hugged me.

"Is Matt with you, I need to pound what little brains he has out for not talking to me."

"Yeah!!! Matt's on the bus with _Sora_." TK said as he stretched out her name in a singsong voice. 

" Oooh, does Matt like Sora?" I asked in a singsong voice. 

"Not really." 

"Want me to call him like I'm from The Valley?"

"He'd kill you." 

"No he won't." I said as I got to the bus door 

"Like, Yamatto hurry up or I'll like, leave you here, dude!" I said as TK laughed. 

"Bite me Mimi." Matt said. TK laughed. I moved to the side of the bus and picked TK up. Matt stepped off the bus and I said "Like, I 'm so tired of you being late. I'm like, gonna take TK to my house and we'll play Nintendo all day." Matt turned around and TK laughed 

"Don't do that, you have no idea what I've been through. Hey, what the hell are you doing here?! I didn't see you at camp!" He asked as he walked to me. 

"That makes two of us, Matt. Why didn't you call me or E-Mail me or send threatening letters to my parents that if they didn't let you see me that you'd blow their brains out from afar?? Why didn't you do anything Yamatto? Don't you love me anymore?" I asked as I put on my sad teary-eyed face. 

I covered my face as the bus left. Matt hugged me and whispered "I'll get you back." I couldn't hold it back anymore and I started to laugh. 

"I'm gonna kill you if you can't run faster then I can." he said 

"Well, you'll go to jail cause there are witnesses. Not to mention your little brother who would get the idea that it's ok to kill girls and may go on through life permanently damaged at witnessing his brother kill one of his friends because of a joke. Then –"

"Oh, shut up Brat."

"Why, Blondie?" 

"I did send you an E-Mail." 

"Reeeellllyyyy? Where is it then?" I asked as I pulled out my computer and logged on to my E-Mail. 

"Well, I just haven't sent it yet." 

"Anyway, now that you have one more tick mark against you, are these your friends that have been staring at us and most likely thinking that I'm absolutely out of my mind to be teasing you like this for fear of my life?" I asked as I shut my laptop off and put it up in my bag.

"Yeah, these are my friends. This is Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and Tai." He said as he pointed them out. 

"Hello, I'm Vicky and I'm Matt's friend until he kills me." I said as I looked at them. 

"And what am I, doggie biscuits?" TK asked 

"I guess." I told him. TK laughed and looked up at me. 

"Are you going to come with us or do we leave without you?" Tai asked 

"If I'm not intruding, may I come? I know the area really well and a few secrets about the old bridge." I said as I looked at the animal TK was holding. 

"That's where we were going. Would you like to come?" Sora asked 

"That would be great!" I said as I looked at her.

We got to know each other on the way there. Mimi is an airhead that will say whatever she pleases although it may hurt someone's feelings. Sora is a tomboy that takes everyone's responsibility on her shoulders. Tai is a natural leader that probably leads the group. Matt doesn't get along with him although I'll try to. Izzy is totally into his computer and is usually withdrawn from everyone. He is extremely smart and likes to be complimented on his computer work. Joe is a little dorky, but nice and shy. He usually stays on the safe side. Izzy is cute, I think he would be a good option. I like the way he smiles and the way he looks at me. Matt was probably going to tell Izzy something about that before I told him to lay off the 'Big Bad Protector' thing and that it wasn't becoming of him.

When we got there Gengar reappeared behind me. "Bubble Blow!" TK's little toy shouted as it fired a bubble at Gengar. It hit Gengar and he used disable. TK's little animal was frozen in place. 

"Oh, Tokomon!" TK shouted 

"Aagh!! How many times have I told you not to attack without my permission?? Everyone else obeys why can't you?? Return." I said as I called him back to the Poke'ball. "TK, use this and your animal will be ok." I said as I tossed him an Antidote from my bag. He used it and Tokomon could move again. 

"What the fuck was that?" Mimi asked 

" A Poke'mon. Now what the fuck was that thing?" I asked as I stood up and looked at TK. 

"Um…that's my Digimon, Tokomon. Everyone has one of them." TK said as he held up Tokomon. 

"Is she a friend?" Tokomon asked as he looked down at TK. 

"Oh, he can talk." I said as I jumped back. 

"Yeah, I've got one too." Matt said as he held his animal out. 

"Hi, I'm Tsunomon" he said 

"Ok, that adds another mark to the weird-o-meter. I don't want to know about this, I'm just gonna be sucked into that reality as well as the one I've already visited." I said as I sat down on a rock. 

"Just leave her alone I know what happens next." Matt said as he sat next to me. 

"Bite me, Blondie." I said as I pulled at my hair. I took out my computer and pulled up my Diary. I typed this in and Matt showed them the claw marks in the stone.

Izzy sat down next to me, he was obviously not interested in what they were doing. "You know, I haven't seen you without your laptop in front of your face." I said as I looked over at him. 

"Nobody has. I'm usually on the net, the only time I'm not is when I'm asleep." He told me. I laughed and saved my diary to the disc. I shut down my system and put it up. I started to sing 'When You Wish Upon A Star' while I had a Disney relapse.

"You sing really well." 

"Thanks. My friggin' choir teacher said I couldn't play the cricket in the play so I just quit her stupid group. She couldn't carry a tune in a paper bag so I wasn't jealous."

"Keep singing, you're very good at it." 

"Thanks, Matt doesn't think I sing good but if I didn't why was I chosen to sing the solo over them just playing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' on the speakers? He is so insensitive."

"He's full of shit half the time I've been around him. Anyway, you are really good if they chose you over Judy Garland." Izzy said as he put his laptop up. 

"You're really nice Izzy. Are you this nice to everyone all the time?"

"I usually avoid everyone because they don't understand that I really like to work alone and socialize as little as possible." 

"I do that a lot too, I get sick and tired of everyone calling me names and expecting me to be the Oracle of Delphi. I just joke around so people won't think I'm depressed or anything. Oh, what's your I.Q.?"

"Um…it was 170 last year."

"Holy Shit, my I.Q. was 165 last year! I've finally found someone smarter than I am that isn't stuck up or in a Government lab!" I said as I looked at him and smiled. 

He laughed and said "I've never met anyone as smart as I am." he told me as he smiled.

"Finally, someone who knows what the Oracle Of Delphi was." I said as I looked at him. 

"And someone who knows that Homer was actually a Greek poet and not a character on The Simpson's."

"Speaking of poetry let me change the subject to books and ask if you have ever read one of Anne McCaffery's sci-fi books." I said as I sat on the ground next to him.

"As a matter of fact I'm re-reading the dragon series in chronological order." He said as he pulled 'The White Dragon' out of his pocket.

" I've read the ship books and I just started reading 'The White Dragon'. Of course I read the other two and the Menolly series. I've got 'The Ship Who Sang' with me now." I said as I pulled it out of my backpack. 

"Prodigious! I'll trade you, I've heard those are good, but they get a little racy." 

I gave him my book and he gave me his. We started reading and I remembered the page I read last so I started there. 

"Now all I need is some overpriced Starbucks coffee and I'll be happy." I started laughing and he did too. 

"Oh god, that's what I do when I go to Barnes & Nobles." I said and we started laughing again. 

"What's so funny?" Sora asked 

"I told Izzy I wouldn't wear neon pink if my life depended on it." I said and we started laughing again. 

"I've gotta go home to study my math." Joe said 

"What are you studying, algebra?" I asked 

"Yeah, the hard stuff." 

"Oh, I can help if you want but I don't really understand math after 2nd year collage." I said as I stood up. 

"Wow, will you help me Vicky? Oh, wait I've gotta call my brother and tell him I'll be late unless you would go to the opposite side of the city for about an hour." 

"Ha! With my little brother in the house, knowing that camp was cancelled!!! Here, use the phone!" I said as I gave Joe my cellphone. 

"Thanks." 

"Hell, I'll have a party in 2 hours! You can all come and bring a friend if you want. Or you could just come over now and do whatever as long as you don't torture my little brother…too much." 

"I've got to go home to my sister." Tai said as he looked at his feet. 

"Oh, well." I said as looked at him. 

"I can stay if you tell my mom I'm talking to Billy." TK said. 

"Pure genius!" I said. 

"I think we can all stay if we call our moms." Sora said. 

"Cool, my house is about 3 blocks away, follow me." I said as I started walking. Everyone followed me to my house.

"This is a nice house." Mimi said

I opened the gate and Growlithe jumped on me. "Growli! These are friends." I said as walked up to the door and unlocked it. I was confronted by a Nerf ball hitting me on the forehead. 

"Billy!! Stop it now or you'll never see your Megazord again!" I shouted at him "You can come in if you like." I said as I opened the door all the way. 

" Thanks for letting us stay." Izzy said. 

"Sure, I always do this for friends." 

"Can I use the cellphone next?" Sora asked. 

"No, use the one by the coffee table." I said as Joe gave me the cellphone. "I've got some math programs on the computer in my room." I said as I climbed the stairs and motioned Joe to follow me. He did and I showed him how to work the program. 

I went downstairs to see a cat fight between Izzy and Matt. 

"Break it up or I'll call the pound." I said as I jumped between them. "What is this, a Testosterone rodeo?" 

"No, Matt is accusing me of flirting with you." Izzy said as he glared at Matt. 

"What is wrong with you? He was not flirting with me. I was flirting with him." I said as Matt looked at me, completely stunned. 

"You can't flirt with him!" Matt said 

"Why not? I see nobody kissing me or at least attempting to, especially the FRIEND of yours that tried to slip me something. You actually expect me to go out with him again? I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole even if he is one of your friends. I have a right to flirt since none of those things have ever happened." I told him as I went to the phone. 

"Who are you calling?" he asked 

"Juan, my Mexican lover that makes passionate love to me every Tuesday and Friday. I've gotta tell him that I'm too pissed off tonight." I told him as I smiled and dialed the phone. "Yes, I'd like to order… hold on a sec." I said as I put my hand on the receiver. "How much pizza do you think you guys can eat?" 

"About 3 large!" Sora said. 

"I don't want any." Mimi said

"Pepperoni!" Joe shouted from upstairs. 

"Yeah!" said TK. 

"Ok, I'd like 3 large pepperoni pizzas with only pepperoni." I said as I took my hand off the receiver. They said it would be delivered within 45 minutes or it would be free. "Thank you. The address is **** Rosalinda rd." They told me it would be $33.41. I said ok and hung up.

"Oh, Juan is a pizza boy?" Matt asked. 

"Better than _your_ last job." I told him as I walked to the stairs. 

"I'm gonna show Joe how to do the advanced algebra." I said as I walked into my room. 

"I can help, I know several ways of explaining some of the problems." Izzy said as he followed me up. 

"Ok, come on." I said as I opened the door to my room. 

"I only know one way to explain this problem, YOU!" Matt shouted at me. 

"FUCK YOU BITCH!!" I shouted at him. 

"Look who is calling who a bitch." 

"Yeah, you'd better not call me a bitch or you know what you'll get." 

"BITCH!!" 

"That's it, I'm coming down." I told him as I ran down the stairs. 

"Bite me." He said as he stood there. 

"I might get rabies." I told him as I pushed him. He shoved me back and I fell. I pulled one of his legs out from under him and he fell too. 

" Ha! You can't even stand up!" I told him as I stood back up. 

"You're just lucky I can't hit girls." 

"Why, do you bruise easily?" 

"No, but you do." He said as he punched me in the arm. 

"Not anymore. I've learned some useful things when you were gone." I told him as I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. 

"Fine, you win. Let me go or I may hurt you." 

"Yeah, and I'm Miss Jones' best student." I twisted harder. 

"Oww! That hurts, let me go!" he told me. 

" K, that proves that I over power you now." I said as I let him go. 

"Whatever, you just fight like Richie." 

"Wow, how did you know he's been teaching me?" I went upstairs. Everyone watched a movie.

"Oh, Izzy's helping you." I said as I walked into my room. 

"Yeah, but I still don't understand." Joe said. 

"Oh, you use the left side of your brain. Try this way." I showed him the other way on a scratch paper Izzy had. 

"I get it now, thanks." he solved the problem on the screen. 

"Do you even understand how much that just confused me?" Izzy asked as I laid on my bed and started reading his dragon book. 

"Yeah, that is just a problem from my book I memorized because they found my way unconventional. You can sit in my bed if you want." 

"Whatever, as long as Matt doesn't charge up here and start a fight." 

"Just sit." I said as I moved over. 

"What page are you on?" 

"89. What chapter are you reading?" 

"2, why?" 

"Just wanna know." 

I flipped over onto my stomach and moved to give Izzy more room. 

"If you need any help just ask." I told Joe 

"Thanks but I'm OK for now." He said. 

"K." 

"Are you uncomfortable wit me sitting on your bed?" Izzy whispered 

"No, I just moved over so you could have some room instead of sitting on the edge."

"Oh, OK." He said as he moved back. 

I noticed I was laying on something. I reached under and pulled it out. 

"Oh, my dad left me a present before he went." I mumbled as I sat up. Izzy looked at me. 

"Before my dad goes on a business trip he'll give me a gift." I told him as I got off the bed and got my laptop from the desk. 

"That's nice of him." Izzy said as he put the book down. 

"Not really, most of the stuff in my room are gifts." I opened the gift. It was one of those Sony no-skip music sticks that holds 120 minutes of music. 

"At least he listens when we talk." I said as I activated it. 

"What is that?" I told him and he thought it was cool. 

"Let's see how this works." I mumbled as I pulled out the directions. 

"You use the extension and plug it into the computer here, and plug the other end into the stick right here." He showed me where the appropriate plugs went. 

"Yeah, I know that, but how do you work the program to upload the music to the stick?" I scanned the directions and flipped my computer on. I looked through my MIDI files and found the music I wanted on the stick. 

Izzy found the directions and showed me how to get the stick to download the music from the computer. 

"Cool, you're really good with computers." I told him as the music was loading. 

"Thanks, I've been doing this for a few years." He told me as he picked the book up again. I waited for it to finish loading and I sent my dad a nice E-Mail. 

"Vicky, how do you do this kind of problem?" Joe asked. I got up and showed him the way my teacher tried to show me and he understood. 

I never understood how to do the problems the way they had it in the book. Eh, I'm just strange.

"Yo, Vicky! The pizza boy is here." TK said as he opened the door. 

"K, I'll be down in a sec." I told him as I got my money. "How much pizza do you want Joe, Izzy?" I asked 

"Three slices." They both said. 

"K, I'll bring it up." I said as I went downstairs. 

I gave the pizza boy exact change and took the pizza and put it on the coffee table. "Everyone gets 3 pieces." I took 3 plates and 9 pieces upstairs. 

"Come and eat on the carpet." I said as I put the pizza down. 

"Lemmie finish this problem." Joe said as he typed in the answer. I gave Izzy a plate as soon as he sat down by me. 

"OK, you can have 3 slices each." I gave Joe his plate and he sat down by Izzy. 

"Can I eat up here with you guys?" TK asked as he opened the door a little. 

"Yeah, why?" I asked 

"Um...I've gotta tell you later." 

"How about now?" I asked as I got up and walked over to TK and knelt down in front of him. 

"Sora kissed Matt." 

"Matt didn't kiss her?" 

"No, Sora jumped on him and kissed him."

"Figures." I mumbled as I stood up. 

"Come on, sit down." I said as he hesitated at the door. 

"Thanks!" he said as he smiled and sat down next to me. 

"I'm gonna kill him, you mind?" 

"No, he deserves it." 

"Cool, I'll do it after I'm through eating." I said before I took a bite of my pizza.

"The way Tai and Matt always fight annoys me." TK said after he was done. 

"The way people don't listen to what I think annoys me." Joe said. 

"I hate it when my system crashes." Izzy said. We laughed at that. 

"You know, there are two things that really annoy me. One is my little brother. Two is Matt. Everything he does annoys me." I said. We all laughed and snickered about that. 

"Excuse me, I've got to go fix a little problem." I said as I got up and got my sword out of the closet. "I'm not gonna hurt him, just scare the shit out if him." I walked to the door. 

They were still making out and I walked up behind them. I put the sword up to Matt's neck. "Having fun?" 

"Oh, Vicky!!" he said, quite alarmed, after Sora noticed the sword and moved away. 

"I hope you have fun. By the way, Richie taught me how to behead someone so I should have told you not to get me mad." I moved the sword away from him and looked at it. "I don't want to have nasty orange stains on my couch, cause that's the color blood turns after you wash it a few times." I told him as I turned around and left them staring at me. "In case you haven't noticed that means you should either leave or blame it all on Sora." I told him as I got to the top of the stairs. 

"Bye, you guys can solve this later." Sora said as she got up. Mimi was in the kitchen making tea since she didn't want any pizza, so she didn't see anything. I went into my room and put my sword up in the closet. I heard Sora call Mimi and they left together.

"How'd it go?" TK asked 

"He's definitely scared. I told him Richie taught me how to behead a person and Sora left. I didn't stay to see what Matt did but if he left I'll take you home." 

"I'm sick of this shit I need to read or go practice." I said as I took a glance at what Joe was doing. 

"Oh. Vicky, I need some help with this." Joe said as he tried to figure out how to work the problem on the scratch paper. 

"Look, you take the decimal and multiply by 3.14." I told him as I glanced at the problem. 

"Thanks." He said as he typed in the answer. 

"No prob, I needed help when I started to learn this kind of math. Unfortunately I had to go on the net and search through hundreds of results that had nothing to do with math." I said as I grabbed the dragon book and my headphones. I plugged my headphones into the stick and happily listened to my music and read until Izzy got up. 

"What's wrong?" I said as I pulled the headphones off my ears and looked at him. 

"Nothing, Joe just needed help figuring out how to get the volume of a rectangular prism." Izzy said as he sat down again. 

"Oh." 

"What kind of music do you listen to?" 

"The Wild Chocobo theme from Final Fantasy 7 and Eminem although I like the Chocobo theme better. Wanna listen?" I asked as I took off my headphones. 

"Yeah, that would be nice." Izzy said as he put the headphones on. "This is great music, is this the Chocobo theme?" he asked. 

"Yeah, cool huh?" I asked as I kept on reading. 

He gave the headphones back and I told him he could listen to it for as long as he wants.

"This sucks." TK said 

"What do you mean, Matt's attitude or the fact that you have nothing to do?" I asked 

"Both." 

"Here, watch MTV. But put it down cause Joe is doing math on the computer." I said as I threw him the remote. 

"Cool." he turned it on. 

The One was playing on the TV. I jumped up, sat on the floor in front of the TV, and paid close attention to the music video. 

"What's with you?" TK asked 

"This is my all-time favorite song." I told him after the video was over. 

"Whatever." I stood up and went back to reading my book. 

"How are you doing Joe?" I asked. 

"Oh, I'm on level 12 so far." He said as he typed 

"Cool that's pretty good." 

"Um…Vicky?" Matt said from the door.

"Yes? Would you like to apologize now?" I asked as I walked to the door. 

"Yeah, I was wrong. I'm sorry. I only did it then to make you jealous since I knew TK would tell you." He said after I followed him into the hall. 

"Good, I'm sorry for putting a sword to your neck." I said as I hugged him. 

"So, you like Sora?" I asked 

"Well, not really."

"K, that's cool." 

"You don't care?" 

"Not in the least bit. I just wanted to scare the holy shit out of you. Did it work?" 

"Yeah, quite well. Would you have…"

"Not even. Like I said, blood stains are a pain in the ass to get out."

"You have a wicked sense of humor."

"Thanks." I said as TK opened the door "Are you two friends again?" TK asked timidly. "For sure." I said. 

"Shady, they call me as crazy as this world was 

Over this Y2K thing, and by the way" Matt sang 

"N'Sync, why do they sing? 

Am I the only one who realizes they stink?

Should I dye my hair pink-" I sang in reply 

"And care what y'all think? 

Lip-sync" Matt sang

"And buy a bigger size of ear rings?" I sang 

"Ok, that was just creepy." TK said as he went back inside. 

"Operation 'freak out little brother' has succeeded." Matt told me. I laughed and he hugged me.

"You know, this is nice." I said. Matt froze in place.

"I meant us being friends." I said as I looked up at him.

"Oh." He said as he let me go.

"Although that was nice too I won't touch down on that subject." I told him as I smiled.

"Will you ever stop teasing me?" 

"Not as long as I know what buttons to push." I said as I hugged him again.

"God, you have no idea what I was thinking when you went downstairs."

"Yeah, you were thinking 'She's not really going to chop my head off. Is she?'" 

"Ok, so you do know. What are you, some sort of a-"

"No, I just know how you think after knowing you for so long. You're like a brother to me" I told him as I opened the door to my room.

"You two made up?" Izzy asked as he took off the headphones.

"Yeah, like brother and sister again." Matt told him

"Brother and sister? That seemed like a 'boyfriend, girlfriend' fight." Izzy said as he stood up

"No more of that game. I'm now his sister again." I said as I sat on my bed 

"Whatever, it's too much trouble to find out."

"I'm so happy we confuse you to this extreme." I told him. "Oh, go call Sora." I said as I shoved Matt out the door.

"Oh, crap. I've got to go home." Joe said as he got up.

"Save your progress over slot 1." I said as I got up and looked at the screen. 

"Thanks, Vicky. That was really nice of you."

"Your welcome, need a ride? I can give you one. I got my drivers license a few months ago." 

"That's nice but my brother said he'd pick me up." Joe said as he went downstairs.

"Cool, then I am almost worry free." I said as Izzy turned the music stick.

"Almost? What else do you have to do?" Izzy asked.

"Drive Matt, TK and you home." I said as I sat next to him.

"Wanna listen to the radio?" TK asked as he took the headphones off his head.

"Shit, I've gotta call Mad Max! I told him I'd call when I got into town. Is he on now TK.?" I asked as I got my cellphone.

"Yeah, it's his time." I dialed and amazingly got through on the first try.

"Hey Max! What's up in the booth over there?… Yeah, I went to that boring summer camp my parents enrolled me in… I couldn't escape! They 'escorted' me to the bus and parked there until it left… Oh, wanna talk on the air?… Cool.

"Wazzup, this is Valli!! I just got back from that borin' summer camp my parents sent me to. Man, I'd like to get down there and talk on the morning show but…I can't cause I still got vacation time to blow. So in the meantime I'd like to say I'll be workin' at The Library this next Friday although I may drop by this Friday to annoy Max a little. Oh, Merry Bitchmass in July! I gotta go now… Yeah, I'll call in when I can. Keep it cool everyone!! Bye Max, have fun with your 'haunting'." I hung up the phone and sat down by Izzy.

"Wow, you're Valli?" TK asked

"No, I just play her on the radio. Besides, they said they needed a younger view on some of the subjects and my mom signed a contract." 

"That is so cool, I've gotta tell-" 

"No, you aren't gonna tell Matt, he knows. Who do you think came with me to The Library before I went to camp?"

"Fine." TK pouted

"This is quite strange, I greatly dislike the Valli character and I like you." Izzy said 

"As I just said 'I play her on the radio'." 

"So Mad Max isn't really insane?"

"I said I played a character. Max really is two saucers short of a tea set." I told him as I laid down on my bed and picked up the book. "Don't ask, I know what you're thinking so don't ask. TK, take the headphones out of the radio." 

__

" Hey Valli, I'm gonna play Digital Get Down for ya. People at home, be caller #11 and you get a free movie pass to go see Scary Movie, _the movie that spoofs all scary movies of the past."_ Mad Max said across the radio.

"Oh yeah, the dirtiest boy group song I've ever heard! What fun!" I say sarcastically. "Leave the radio on I wanna sing along like I do every time Max plays this song." 

"Nice song huh?" I asked after I finished singing along with the song for probably the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I've got the song memorized too." Izzy said as he laid back with me.

"This is totally pathetic, huh?" 

"I'll say. I really don't listen to the radio and I know the whole song."

"I've hit rock bottom and I have Max to blame. I need chocolate and coffee." I whined

"Can I have some coffee too?"

"Sure, my mom got me some of the ground Starbucks beans. On, to the kitchen." I said as I got up.

"I need caffeine and sugar to stay alive. I'm not kidding I took soda to camp in my suitcase."

"I took Mountain Dew with me." I told him as I opened the pantry and took out the coffee. "I'll drink coffee and a Mountain Dew." I said after careful thought.

"Can I have one too?"

"Um… are you sure you want one?"

"Yeah, that's what I took to camp with me." I had to laugh now.

"Did you know that when drunk by Males Mountain Dew reduces your sperm count?" Izzy almost choked even though he wasn't drinking anything.

"Why the fuck doesn't anyone tell me these things?"

"Well, aren't you happy that I told you and you don't find out when you're 25."

"To somewhat a degree."

"At least say thanks." I told him as I put the coffee on.

"Thanks." He said

"You like creamer, milk or black?" 

"I like creamer." 

"Damn, great minds do think alike." I said as I pulled it out

"Do you use the flavored ones?"

"Yeah, I like the-"

"French Vanilla. I like to put-"

"Cocoa powder and a lot of sugar." I finished his sentence 

"Ok, now here's the theme from The Twilight Zone."

"Are you sure you aren't related to me in some way?"

"Not really, I'm adopted."

"Oh. The coffee is ready. Lemmie get the mugs" I tell him as I turn the coffeepot off.

"Do you have any-"

"Plenty, I'll get it."

"Will you stop doing that you're freaking me out." He says as I get the cocoa powder down from the pantry.

"Sorry. I used to be able to finish the speeches my dad gave me." I told him as I poured the coffee. 

"You know, I think this is awfully strange but its also really cool."

"This is actually pretty-"

"Freaky."

"Look, now you're doing it. Lets just be quiet for a while. I'm gonna-"

"Read. So am I." I'm really gonna tell him off. 

"Will you-" 

"Fine, I'll shut up and you shouldn't drink coffee cause it can be addictive for girls." 

"Look at you, you have the same habits I do!!" I told him as I sat down and started reading.

I looked over at him. Damn, I wonder how he'd react if I talked to him the way I talk to Matt. He suddenly looked up. I quickly looked at my book. God, did I just say that aloud? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, now how do I tell her without scaring her away or anything?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me what?" I asked. Izzy nearly jumped 6 feet. "The her you were talking about is me right?" 

"I wasn't talking."

"Nonsense, if you weren't talking then how did I hear you?"

"I wasn't talking. Not one word."

"Ok, I'm not a mind reader-" I stopped mid-sentence and stared at him. 

"Oh my god, we are in some way both telepathic and using the same wavelength. Unless we are both crazy as looney tunes and our padded cells are awaiting us."

"Well, I don't belong in a padded cell just yet. I decided to stray on my project and I did a paper on telepathy. An 80 page report on telepathy and from what I know you're right."

"You know what, this is too strange. I'm gonna just shut up for a while."

"Ok, I'm gonna go outside and shut up. It's much nicer out there and it's not necessary to talk." I said as I walked out. Izzy followed me out and gasped.

"Wow, it's so nice out here! Did you plant all these flowers and herbs? It smells so nice!"

"Yeah, I did this before spring came and luckily they all bloomed and grew."

"Wow, this is amazing! I can't even keep a cactus alive."

"Well, did you actually pay any attention to it other than watering it?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's why it didn't grow. It felt neglected."

"Scientifically speaking, plants can't feel any emotions or pain."

"Can you feel this?" I asked as I pinched him

"Ow, yes I can."

"Then plants can feel it too, just like they can feel when someone doesn't care about them."

"So you're saying that if I care about them and actually talk to them that they will grow and prosper?" 

"Basically that's what it boils down to. Now, can you tell me why you were trying to grow a cactus when it is a sign of conflict?"

"I'd rather not."

"I understand. Even Matt doesn't know everything about me."

"I don't know that much about you."

"K, lets get started. My full name is Victoria Alexis Luna and I'm 14. My birthday is August 30. I like to read, write, log onto the Net, talk, sing, tell & hear dirty jokes and most of all I like to stay up all night with a friend talking about just about anything. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Um…what is your religion?"

"I am currently listed as catholic to appease my father but I'm really Wiccan."

"Figures, that's why you are so strange."

"What's wrong with being strange!! You're not exactly John Doe!!"

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"Sorry, I- um oh, fuck it lemmie just say its not the best time this month to say I'm strange."

"I get what you mean. Sorry about the strange comment."

"Oh, shit. Now I feel guilty for getting mad."

"Well, I'm sorry for making you feel guilty."

"Don't be, it happens. You ought to see what Matt did to me once."

"Has he ever just disappeared into the woods for days and not contacted anyone?"

"Yeah, I told him if he ever did that again I'd kill him for making people worry. I guess I get to kill him later."

"Don't, he'll probably tell you his sniffy story about how Tai got into a fight with him and how everyone ganged up on him. Although all we did was tell him not to pick fights with Tai cause he was the one who started it."

"God, he is so hard headed. I dislike Tai greatly but as long as he doesn't get up in my face I'll tolerate him. When Matt's right he has to prove it, when I'm right I'll let everyone see after the other person screws up."

"That's how I am but usually Tai listens to me."

"Will you tell me about yourself now?" I asked as I climbed up the pecan tree and motioned Izzy to follow me. He scrambled up after me and I moved over to allow him more room.

"My full name is Koushiro Izumi and Izzy is only a nickname. I'm almost 15 and my birthday is June 30. I like computers, reading, thinking alone, and actually having someone to talk to. I'm currently undecided on which religion to practice but it is definitely not any of the ones who revolve around Jesus, or God as they portray it." Izzy explained

**__**

(No offence to anyone involved in any one of those religions this is just the way Izzy thinks and I'm sorry if Izzy offended any of you- Angelicmon & Izzy)

"Wow, I'm surprised. You're the only guy I know who isn't so hidebound they insist god is a man."

"Thank you, I'm actually thinking of looking into Wicca. It seems like a reasonable religion."

"Yeah, there is only one rule and it is common sense."

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do will return to you 3 times and 3 times as strong."

"That does seem like common sense."

"Anyway, look up at the sky its gonna……..rain." It started to rain on mention of the word and Izzy jumped down. I jumped down and almost fell but Izzy grabbed me before I fell. We ran inside and just missed the sheet of hail that followed. 

"Shit, we were lucky. That crap stings like a SOB when it hits." I told him as I looked at my shirt to make sure it wasn't gonna turn transparent on me.

"Jungle Green doesn't turn transparent if that's what you're wondering."

"How do you know? You're not wearing a Rainforest Green shirt."

"I have worn one in a rainstorm though. It's Jungle Green."

"Well you're not wearing one now and it's Rainforest Green cause Jungle Green is less blue."

"Nyaah! I'm wearing Jungle Green underwear right now and my Jungle Green shirt never turned transparent."

"Ok, that was more than I needed to know and your underwear is probably Rainforest Green and you don't even know it."

"Yeah right and I did not mean to blurt that out."

"Apology accepted and my shirt **is** Rainforest Green."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is and I win and there will be no more arguing cause I'm right and that's that."

"No you aren't, I'm right and now there will be no further discussion."

"Whatever, you know I'm right. Just quit denying it and I'll forgive you." I told him as I acted high and mighty.

"Huh? I didn't hear you cause I said there would be no further discussion and apparently you are going through denial."

"Bite me pineapple boy."

"I may contract rabies."

"Well, it wouldn't affect you since you already act like you have them."

"Whatever. Why do you dress like a guy anyway?"

"Cause it annoys my parents who think all women should wear clothes too small for them that show their stomachs and legs. Besides, I don't have anyone to show off for."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't wanna and no one can make me."

"Oh, I see. You're insecure about your looks."

"I am not and if I had to wear one of those skimpy outfits I could pull it off like I did with the Catwoman costume I wore for Halloween last year."

"Damn, if you went as Catwoman you must look good under the baggy jeans and shirt."

"Thank you and yes I do look good cause I won the costume contest even though there was a guy that dressed up as Wharf and he had his face professionally done."

"Damn, I repeat, if you look that good why do you hide it?"

"This is my camp crap. I have much better clothes in the attic."

"Why don't you wear them then?"

"Don't wanna cause I don't really go anywhere except skateboarding and rock climbing with Richie and sometimes Matt when he decides to get off his lazy ass and do something. Yes, I know he's behind me."

"Well, I have a lazy ass now?" Matt asked as he leaned on me

"NOW? It's always been lazy, it's been lazy for 11 years and counting."

"How supportive of you. I guess I'll just go sit my lazy ass down and play your game in Zelda."

"I'll kill you, besides I have it saved on a memory card too so Nyaah!!"

"Cool, I'll go play then. Izzy, please don't pull down your pants and show her your underwear to prove you're right cause she's an opportunist." Matt told him as he went upstairs.

"Bite me Yama."

"I might."

"I bite back." I told him as I sat on the couch next to Izzy.

"I'd like to see that."

"Sorry, it's not on Pay Per View."

"Aww… oh well."

"Don't feel too bad if you don't confess that I was right I may bite you."

"Ooh, I've only known you a couple hours and you're getting kinky."

"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that unless you want it like that then you're going to have to build up a meaningful relationship and the rest of the smear."

"If you aren't one thing it's an easy lay."

"If you catch me at the right time it could go either way."

"Is now the right time?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you?"

"Why not?"

"I don't even tell Matt cause I know he's just lookin for an easy lay 24-7. As far as I know he hasn't found one to the day. Besides, he's only 15." I told Izzy. Izzy laughed and shook his head.

"Neither have I, but then again, I haven't tried Mimi."

"You bitch! Don't take advantage of a natural blonde." Izzy laughed even more.

"I'd never do that to Mimi, she's not as smart as I'd like my girlfriend to be or at least someone I'd admit to having sex with."

"Tell me about it. Wait, why the hell are you thinking about having sex with Mimi? Anyway, did you see Joe going gaga over her earlier?"

"No, I didn't see that."

"Typical guy. Wouldn't see that when it was so completely obvious to someone other than Mimi."

"How would you tell if I was mooning over you?"

"Well, I'd study the way you acted around me and I'd listen to your speech patterns but most of all I'd look at how you looked at me. There's one more thing I'd check but that is a girl secret."

"That seems just about right. I wondered why Joe always acted a little strange when Mimi talked to him."

"I wonder why you never notice these things. Jeff Foxworthy was probably right."

"What, the 'I wanna beer and I wanna see something naked.' Remark? If so yeah, that is totally true and I'll be the first to admit it."

"Wow, was George Carlen also correct when he said all guys think with what's in their pants?"

"Yup, and I know what else is true. We rely completely on impulse, and not the neural kind." 

I moved closer to him and laughed at the joke. He smiled and I smiled back at him. I looked up at him and we moved closer together. He tilted my chin up and our lips lightly touched.

"VICKY, VICKY!! I finally beat the whole Banjo-Kazooie game!" TK shouted at me from the door of my room. Izzy and I quickly parted and I looked over the top of the couch at TK.

"That's great TK! Try to beat Zelda now." I said, praying he would leave.

"Ok, is it with the Gameboy stuff?"

"Yeah, it's the gold cartridge." I said as he ran upstairs.

After the door closed Izzy moved away and apologized for what almost happened.

"I'm sorry I-I-I almost kissed you." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do that, I did." Izzy confessed 

"Now I know both genders rely on impulse more than we think." I said as I smiled weakly

"I'm really sorry I did that. I think I should catch the bus home." Izzy said as he got up

"Its ok, I'll drive you if you want." I said, trying to be helpful.

"I'll take the bus home. I'll be fine." Izzy said as he looked around.

"I'll get your computer for you." I said as I went upstairs and he followed me. I went in my room and got the pineapple computer. He stayed at the door and looked in. I gave him the computer and we went downstairs.

"Look, I really screwed up by trying to kiss you and I'd like to know if you'd forgive me." I told him as we walked to the door. He smiled at me and I gave another weak smile.

"I should be asking you that. I do forgive you if you forgive me." He said as he stepped out the door.

"Of course I forgive you, why wouldn't I? Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" I told him as I smiled.

"That's ok, like I said, I'll take the bus. I don't live too far away. Um, can I have your E-Mail?" he said.

"Sure, I'll write it down if you want. Can I have yours?"

"Can you write it down? I don't really care where."

"K, gimmie your arm, I'll write it there." He laughed and rolled up his sleeve. I took out my green pen and copied it onto his arm. He looked at it and smiled. 

"Gimmie your arm and I'll write mine down for you." Izzy said as he pulled down his sleeve again.

"Ok, what color do you want?" I said as I rolled up my sleeve and pulled out 3 other pens.

"I'll keep the green one." He said as he started to copy his E-Mail address onto my arm.

"Oh, how cute! Where'd you get the name Buggi?" I said as I read it and put the pens up.

"I've had that name since I went online." He said as he inspected what I wrote on his arm.

"I just got that one last month."

"I'd better get going or my mom might start to worry." Izzy said sarcastically.

"I get what you mean, my parents probably wouldn't care if I was a druggie although I'm not." I told him as my smile faded and I rolled down my sleeve.

"Bye Vicky! I'll E-Mail you today." Izzy said as he started walking to the bus stop on Culebra.

"Bye Izzy."

For the rest of the hour I screwed with the system ports on my computer and read my E-Mail. I took TK and Matt home. Matt looked upset when his mom asked me why Matt didn't bring TK himself. Matt rolled down the window and shouted 'So I won't have to deal with you!' I decided to leave then, which was good cause his mom got really mad and started to shout at him. On the way to his dad's house I noticed he was really trying not to cry. When we got there I put the car in park and got out. Matt ran to the door and took out his key. He almost started to cry before he got inside. I followed him inside and he hugged me and started crying on my shoulder.

"Yama, don't cry. It's ok, shhhh it's gonna be ok. It's ok Yama." I told him as I hugged him and rubbed his back. 

"No it's not, I hate her and she hates me." Matt said as he cried.

"She doesn't hate you Yama, if she hates anyone it's me cause I'm your friend." I said as I pulled him off and made him look at me. He smiled weakly and hugged me again.

"You're my best friend Vicky, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the only friend I can talk to about my real problems." Matt said as he smiled and let me go. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He would only let me do that to him.

"You're my best friend too Yama and I'd hate to let that little problem come between 10 ½ years of being best friends. I want you to stop crying now and get mad at me for ruffling your hair." I said as I did it again and really messed his hair up. 

"It takes a lot of gel to put my hair up like that you know!" Matt said as he pretended to chase after me.

"Yeah, I know. The last time you stayed over it took you about an hour for you to wash the gel out!" I said as I ran to the door. He smiled and walked over to me and got serious again.

"My dad will be home in a few minutes so you'd better leave unless you'd like to partake in a speech about me not doing my chores." He said as he smiled weakly and peeked out the door.

"I think I'll pass on that offer for now. Look Yama, don't cry over things that you aren't responsible for. If I did that I'd constantly be dehydrated, you can't change the past so put it behind you and work on your future ok?" I asked as I wiped away the last of his tears. 

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Thanks for the advice Victoria, I'll take it to heart." Matt said as he hugged me again. I kissed him on the cheek like I would a brother and he kissed me back.

"Bye Vicky, I'll call you today."

"Bye Matt, I'll sit by the phone waiting like a lovesick teenager." I said jokingly as I opened the car door. He smiled and waved as I started the car and drove off.

As I drove home, I thought about what I had to do tomorrow and how I was going to find out what that little thingy was. I found this thingy at camp and I have no idea what it is! It looks electronic and I know this sounds strange but I think it fell out of the sky. I am not an alien conspiracy theorist or anything, hell I don't even think there was life on mars at some time. I think I'll draw it and post it on several of my friends web sites to see if anyone knows what the hell it is cause I sure don't.

I got home and started to think about my relationship with the people around me. I got to my mom. I hate that bitch, all she ever does is she goes to highlander conventions and wastes my dads money. I could care less if she dropped dead in front of Adrian Paul. My dad, I have no relationship with my dad. He rarely talks to me and I don't even like it when does cause he pulls this 'I'm an adult and you have to obey me' shit when I do talk to him. The only people I seem to have any kind of a relationship with are Matt and Richie. Richie is about 18 and I met him 2 years ago at the annual roller derby after he got into a fight with me. It was funny cause after he almost shoved me down we decided to see who could clear the largest amount of people. Richie won the roller derby that year and Matt came in second. I twisted my ankle cause Jana ran me into a wall. 

I decided to draw the little toy I found as I thought. I met Matt when he was 5 and I was still 4. Our parents were on vacation and they started talking to each other. Matt and I were playing in the sand and we wandered into the surf on the beach. I got waist deep until someone got Matt and I. Our parents baby-sat for each other and we went to school together until this next coming year. I had to go to the GT school on the other side of town. Matt's dad didn't want him to go so we decided to talk all summer and meet every weekend we could. 

I loved Matt like a big brother although we weren't in any way related. I guess he loves me like he would a little sister cause he always looks out for me and he does a good job of keeping the other boys away cause I haven't had a boyfriend yet and I'm almost 17. Besides, all the boys in my school are either brainless or coyote ugly. I would have probably slit my wrists or throat by now cause my life is extremely fucked up and I'm not lying. I probably would slit my wrists if I couldn't see Matt again cause I grew up with him and we're like twins. I only have one person to survive for and that is Matt. 

My computer alerted me that I had mail and it snapped me out of my train of thought and I got up. Yay, Izzy E-Mailed me like he said he would. 

'Hi Vicky, I e-mailed you like I said although I have nothing to talk about. I think it's the thought that counts.

Bye,

Buggi boy.

Helpmyspacebarisstuck'

I decided to send Izzy the drawing of the toy I just finished drawing so I scanned it and attached it to the e-mail I wrote.

'Look at this, I found this little toy thingy at camp after it started to snow. When I picked it up it zapped me and I opened it up to dry it out over night. It is active sometimes and then it will go blank sometimes. I looked at it closely and it appears to have no apparent source of power. Do you have any idea what this is or how to get it started? If you do can you meet me tomorrow at the park at about 9:00 I'm gonna be roller bladin' with Richie.

Bye,

Vicki.

Boycott shampoo, demand real poo.'

I sent it to Izzy and about 2 minutes later I got another e-mail from Izzy.

'You are so great! That is a Digivice and it is used to make Digimon Digivolve to the next level. Are you doing anything right now? If you aren't can you e-mail me back and I'd like you to come over to my house or we could meet in the park NOW! This is extremely important to everyone. It relates to the snow and the strange fog in the city. This also relates to the monster you obliterated. Don't post that on the net or show it to anyone else other than us. Look, I've got to talk to you one way or another today so e-mail me back.

Bye,Buggi BoyHelpmyspacebarisstuck'

I e-mailed him back and said I could go to his house. He e-mailed me the address and I put on my roller blades and got my stuff. I clipped the 'digivice' onto my belt and took my backpack out of the closet. I started skating to his apartment when the thing started beeping again I looked around and saw a rather large bat fly at me.

"Fire Magic!" I shouted as I shot a fireball out at it. The thing fell and I skated faster. It got up and dive-bombed me a few times. Luckily I dodged it and got inside the apartment complex. It slammed into the door and slid down it. I took off my roller blades and stuck them in my backpack. I got up to his apartment and knocked on the door. His mom answered and I smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Izumi, I'm Victoria, one of Koushiro's friends that he met at camp." I said as I stood at the door.

"Oh, hello. Koushiro said he wanted to talk to you. He's up in his room right now would you like to go up?"

"Only if I'm not intruding or violating any house rules." I said as Mrs. Izumi showed me inside.

"Oh, you are so considerate. Let me call him and ask if it is ok for you to go up." She said as she went upstairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited.

"He said it was fine, so you can go up." She told me as she came back down. 

"Thank you Mrs. Izumi." I said as I went upstairs. I knocked on the door to be polite. 

"You can come in." Izzy said. I opened the door and went inside. "How did you get past my parents? I'm surprised they didn't throw you out on your ass."

"What can I say? I'm parent friendly. Anyway, what did you need to tell me about this?" I said as I pulled it off my belt loop.

"As I said that is a Digivice. It-" the Digivice started beeping and Izzy's necklace started glowing and beeping too. 

"What is that?" I said as I stared at the thing on his necklace.

He explained the whole Digimon-Tag-Crest-Digivice-Digivolve-DigiDestined thing to me. That was more confusing than waking up in Pallet town. I caught on quickly and started asking questions.

"Well, if I'm one of the DigiDestined then who is my Digimon and where is my tag and crest?"

Myotismon has your tag and crest but no one knows who your Digimon is." Izzy told me as he started walking around the room.

"Will you stop that?! I've got to find out where the hell my Digimon is or the world might come tumbling down around us at any minute!" I told him as I sat on the floor and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"I didn't mean it that way so quit freaking out! Man, you think this all happened in a day? It took years of corruption and it will probably take a few days to fix so QUIT FREAKING OUT!" Izzy shouted at me.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" I shouted at him as I stood up.

"Fine, you stop too."

"Whatever, your parents will be up here in a few seconds so I'd better get my stuff." I said as picked up my Digivice from the table.

"Just calm down ok? This is not the end of the world. Look, think of this as a strange version of FF7. You don't have to go right now it's only 5:00." Izzy said as he sat down.

"Fine, lemmie divert the calls to the house to my cell phone." I said as I fixed my cellphone up. Izzy pulled me to the ground as the bat thingy came back and looked through the window. I rolled under the bed and Izzy followed me. Gengar had followed me and attacked the bat thingy with psychic. 

"That was Demi-Devimon. He works for Myotismon and he's looking for you." Izzy whispered to me as he got back up and helped me up.

"Fuck, I'm wanted again, first by Gary now by this bastard. I'm sick of being hunted I'm gonna do something about it." I said as I opened the window. "Ice magic." I said as I fired an ice blast at Demi-Devimon. It hit him dead on and I closed the window after I heard him thud on the ground. "You can only take so much shit before you do something about it." I told Izzy as I sat next to him. 

"If I could have done that I would have." Izzy said as he put an arm around my shoulder. 

"I can show you how to, you have the psychic ability to if you concentrate." I said as I looked up at him.

"How do you do that?" Izzy asked as he took his arm off my shoulder. 

"Sit on the floor and I'll teach you how to. It took me a few months cause no one taught me so you might catch on faster." I said as I sat on the floor. Izzy sat in front of me. "First you imagine what kind of magic you want to use and on what you want to use it on. Fire, water, lightning and ice magic are the easiest to master first. When you master those psychic, plant and physical magic come next."

"Can I start on water magic first? That seems the least dangerous for now." Izzy said as he moved closer to me. 

I explained the principals of using water magic to Izzy while Motimon listened from on top of the bed. Izzy tried it once and nothing happened.

"Don't worry. As I said, it took me a few months to get it to work, not to mention get the aim right." I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled and got up. I got up and sat down next to him on the bed. I slumped over and then my phone rang.

"Hello…Yeah… no, call the other line…whatever…screw you too." I hung it up. "That was my brothers gay little friend. God I hate those little brats." 

"The only little kid I deal with is TK and then again he's just half way decent." Izzy said 

"Man, I'm gonna call Matt. I've gotta tell him cause I'm sick of waiting." I said as I dialed Matt's number. I called Matt's number and his dad answered. He was furious cause Matt ran away. I said I had no idea where he was and I was at a friend's house. He insisted that I was lying. I told him to go ahead and believe what he wanted cause I didn't know where he was.

"Izzy, I've gotta go, I'm sorry." I said as I got my backpack and grabbed the Digivice. 

"I can help with whatever if you need it." Izzy said as he walked down the stairs. 

"No, this is extremely personal and you have no idea what could happen." I whispered to him. "Tell your parents I had to leave cause of my brother."

"Ok, can I have your cell phone number so I can call you later?"

"Yeah, it's ***-****" I said as I opened the door and went downstairs. 

I put my skates on and made a b-line to the park. I franticly looked for Matt and listened for him. I fell and as I pulled myself up I heard Matt. I looked around and I saw him up in a large pecan tree. The hardest one to climb in the whole park. "Yama, I'm gonna come up." I said as I stuffed my skates in my backpack.

"No, just leave me alone," Matt said as he climbed up higher.

"No, I called your house and you really pissed off your father. He is furious and he's probably gonna do something to you and I'm gonna stay here with you." I said as I tightened my gloves and jumped up to grab the lowest branch. I missed and fell on my ass. "I'm gonna kill you when I get up there Yama, I swear." I said as I jumped up and grabbed the branch. I am so happy I took those gymnastics lessons. I pulled myself up almost effortlessly and I looked up to the next branch. I just remembered about Gengar. "Gengar, a little help." I said as I looked up. I floated up to the next branch. 

"Yama listen, I have no idea what happened at your house but I know that you wouldn't run away without good reason. I just ask that you go down one branch cause you know how I am about trees." I told him as I looked down and shuddered.

"Ok, I'll give you that since you care enough to look for me." Matt said as he climbed down. I followed him down and he hugged me. "Is there anyplace else where we can go? This is too obvious a place."

"Yeah, I don't think that he'd follow us to my house." I said as he slid down the side of the branch.

"I'll catch you so you don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." I said as I jumped off the branch and avoided him.

"Lets just go so I wont get in anymore trouble." Matt said as he started limping away.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I'll carry you if you don't lean on me." I said as I put my arm around him and he resisted. 

"Fine, let's hurry cause I don't want to be caught." Matt said as he put his arm on my shoulder and we walked faster. We were almost there when I felt something touch me on the arm. I nearly jumped 10 ft when I turned around and there was nothing behind me. 

"Yama, lets hurry cause something is gonna happen." I said as I pulled on his arm a little. 

"Ok, I know how you are about these things." He said as he started to run. I followed him and we ran for the rest of the block and to the corner of the next one. As we walked to the next corner we turned around and saw a guy jump the curb with his car. "Holy shit, if we were walking we would have been right there!" Matt said as he hugged me. 

"Now don't criticize me when I say something's gonna happen." I said as he let me go

"Fine, just don't tell me when I'm gonna finally gonna get something useful from my dad cause I'll get depressed when you say never." He told me as we got to the house.

"Um…if you insist. Go upstairs and take a shower with the … blue soap. I'll put a set of your clothes on the shelf by the door and call me when you are done." I said as I opened the door and Matt limped upstairs.

"Can I get something for dinner after I've been put into the mummy costume?" he asked before he went into the bathroom.

"Of course, why do you think there is such a big freezer? Why, to feed you of course!" I said as I went into the living room. I got out a random video and put it in. Obviously Billy didn't rewind it cause it was almost halfway done. I identified it as All Dogs Go To Heaven. The little girl was talking about how she wished she had parents. I went into my room and pulled out a pair of his clothes out of my closet. I put them on the shelf by the bathroom door. My brother left a note that said that he was at a friends and he was gonna stay over. A while later she broke into song. I knew it by heart cause I had seen this movie so many times. I sang along with her and when she was done, I heard clapping. Matt was smiling and clapping. 

"I hope you know that was the ultimate sad. I know every song on these tapes." I said as I looked at him. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. "Yama, go put on the jeans I gave you!" I shouted as I got up to get the stuff I needed. He went back inside and changed while I got the stuff out of the drawer. 

He came back out with jeans on. I went upstairs to the bathroom and set out the stuff. I finally took a good look at Matt's back and winced. He was really bruised and he was bleeding again. 

"This cant go on Matt. I won't let it. This is not right, I'll stop him if you won't do anything. I swear-" I said as I put tea tree oil on his back.

"What are you going to do?!! Beat him up?!! That only makes him angrier when I try it!!!" Matt shouted as he glared angrily at me.

"I just might!!!" I shouted back as I sat him back down on the area by the sink.

"Just deal with it, things happen." He said as he slumped down.

"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna let my best friend get beat by his father! That sounds like a good idea! How about we get together next weekend and set puppies on fire! Better yet, we torture cats by putting them in a dog pen!!" I shouted in an effort to show him how disgusting this situation was.

He slapped me. I stared at him in shock. "Don't you ever do that to me!! Don't you ever touch me again!! I'll do this for you and no more!! I will not have anyone, much less you slap me!!" I shouted as I got up in his face. I finished putting bandages on him in silence and then I went downstairs. He put the shirt on carefully and followed me down. 

I sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV. I just broke down there. I pulled my legs up to my chin. I cried and hugged my legs as I thought of what Matt just did to me. I never thought that he would hit me in any way. I tried to keep quiet but Matt heard me. I closed my eyes and wished he hadn't heard me.

"Oh, Vicky. I'm so sorry I-" he said as he tried to hug me

"No! Get away! I don't want you touching me!!" I shouted as I broke free and moved to the other side of the couch. I started crying again. Matt obviously didn't know what to do cause he tried to tell me how sorry he was. I ignored him and kept on crying. He tried to move closer to me and I ran outside to the garden. I looked for the orchids cause there was a stone that was isolated by other flowers that I could jump to. I found them and jumped there. I sat down and cried more. He ran after me and stayed on the other side of the flowers. 

"Victoria, please listen to me. I-I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry, will you please answer me. I'm so sorry." He said as he sat on the other side of the flowers"

"No Yamato, you're not sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. If you were sorry you wouldn't have hit me. If you were sorry you-" I couldn't finish, I started to cry again. He was trying to figure out a way to get to me. "I-I cant trust you anymore." I said as I looked up at him. 

"Yes you can, I never told anyone about the lockers." He told me as he tried very hard to get me to go to him.

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore. You can say I was the kid that showed the Columbine kids the 10 easy steps to massacre and I won't care. I just don't care."

"Please, I need you. I need you to be there for me. I need you to run to me when you need help." He told me as he slumped over and looked up at me pitifully.

"No you don't, you've got Sora and Mimi to have as friends." I said as I turned away from him.

"I…I don't love them like I do you." he whispered to me as he started to cry. 

"You love me?" I whispered as I turned around and looked at him. 

"I always have. You're my best friend, how could I not? You've never known that?" He said as he looked up at me and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I love you too. You just never told me so I thought we were just good friends." I whispered to him as I tried to stop crying. 

"It's ok, you don't have to say that cause I told you." That was Matt, expecting the worst out of emotional situations.

"No, I really do. I loved you since I was 7 and you picked me up after I fell off my bicycle. You showed me how to ride yours and I fell a few times after that but you were always there to help me up. Even when I wiped out in the park." I said as I got up. Matt moved out of my way and I jumped back across. I hugged him and he pulled my hat off. My hair fell down my back and he hugged me very tight. Suddenly his tag started beeping. 

"Oh, I think he's close. I've gotta find out where that is coming from, come on Victoria." He said as he pulled on my arm. 

"I know what's doing that Yamatto. It's this, Izzy told me about what it does." I said as I pulled the Digivice out of my pocket.

"You're the 8th child?!" he said as he looked at me.

"From what Izzy told me I am. I sent him a drawing of it cause I thought he might know what it was cause I didn't." I told him as I held it up to him.

"Wow, you now know that the fate of the world and the Digiworld lies on our shoulders." He said as he looked at it.

"Don't remind me. I just want to go inside, sit down and listen to my radio." I said as I pulled him in the direction of the house. He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He put me down and I looked up at him. "Don't do that again Yamatto, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I told him as I motioned towards his arm that was bruised up. 

"How could I hurt myself picking you up? You almost weigh nothing." He said before he hugged me again.

"Go get something to eat before I decide to hide all the real food and give you Lima Beans." I told him as I laughed. He shuffled into the kitchen and I stretched out on the couch. I parted my hair and put it down the sides of my face. It was too long to keep down in the summer, except in freak snowstorms. You know how I called myself The Queen of Unexplained Phenomenon's? Do you know now why I say that now? 

Matt came back with a sandwich a few minutes later. I made him sit on my legs and lean back onto my chest. I played with his hair as he ate. I like to do that when he doesn't have gel in his hair. As far as I know, he likes it. I smiled and thought of what was to come in the future. 'When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes, and all that surround you are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when its gone. The one you should call was standing here along.' I thought as I thought of Matt.

"Hey, you know that song that I wrote for you to sing at your first performance? Did you ever sing it?" I asked as I just remembered that.

"Oh yeah, everyone loved it!! Did I tell you it got the most applause? It was really great!!" he told me as he hugged me

"Ooh, that's great! Why didn't you tell me after you guys played? I've got another I hope you'll play if you like it. I'll understand if you don't cause I just scribbled it down and it has no tune or beat." I told him as I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to create one when we have some extra time, how about now? You're not doing anything now." He said as he started to sit up.

"No I don't have time, I have to annoy you by playing with your hair. Look, just lay back and relax. Forget about the guitar for now, if you forget how to play I'll just re-teach you. After all, I did give you lessons and-"

"Ok, I give up. Besides, I don't mind when you mess with my hair cause if you really screw it up I can tie little knots in it that will take you weeks to get out." He said as he sat down. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. I loved to be his protector. I love to be the person he runs to when he needs help. I love every part of the job.

"Oh, I've got to get my camp stuff from Richie tomorrow." I said as I let my thoughts wander.

"I'll go with you in the morning. Can I get up now?" Matt asked as he tried to. I pulled him back down and looked into his eyes. 

"Only if you play for me. Will you play the song I gave you to use as a solo in choir?" I asked as I started thinking about how he taught me to play the recorder.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yama, do you know how to play this?" I asked as I held up my recorder to him. 

"You took choir huh? I can teach you if you like." He told me as he put his harmonica in his pocket and smiled at me. 

"That would be nice, I don't know how to do anything with it. She just assumed that we knew how to play it." I said as I gave it to him. 

"Ok, this is very easy to play. First you sit like this." He told me as he sat up straight. "You hold it like this…" he explained it all to me and taught me how to play a song. He played along with me on his harmonica. He said I was really good at playing. 

"How long did it take you to learn that song?" I asked as I looked up at him again.

"A while. I had to play that for a test last year." He said as he smiled evilly.

"Why did you teach me it if it was the end of the year test?" I asked as I pulled the recorder apart.

"Cause I knew you could do it easily. You're a lot smarter than I am." He said as he took a sudden interest in his shoes. 

"No I'm not, I needed help on my multiplication tables. You memorized them in a week and it took me 2 months!! You are just as smart as I am, you're just a different kind of smart." I said as I looked at him.

"Thanks but you know its not true." He said as he started to get up. I pulled him back down and he scowled at me.

"You are as smart as I am and you're not going anywhere until I get it through your head that you are." I said as I pushed him against the tree trunk. 

"Ok, I'm as smart as you are. Let me up, I'm gonna be late!" he said as he struggled to get free. I let him up and we went to our next class.

A few weeks later I created a new song by listening to other songs and how they mixed notes together. Matt and I played it for the end of the year test and we got A's.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you play it with me. I've got my harmonica with me, go get your recorder." He said as he got off me. I got up and ran upstairs to get it. I went down and put it together on the couch. I started and Matt played the echo. I love to play music with him, it was so fun.

"Cool, you still remember how to play. Do you remember this?" he said as he started into another song. I didn't play along although I remembered it. "I'll take that as a no." ha said after he finished playing.

"I do remember, I just like to hear you play." I said as I leaned on his shoulder.

"You are so nice to me. I don't even understand why you tolerate me." He said as he hugged me.

"Your mom pays me $10.50 a week." I said as I tried not to laugh. He laughed and smiled at me.

"I'm so tired now, can I go to sleep?" he asked as he let me go. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Go upstairs and sleep on my bed, I'll be fine." I told him as he stood up.

"No, you go sleep on your bed. I'll stay down here on the couch." He argued.

"No, you go or I'll make Gengar take you up and lock you in." I told him as I smiled wickedly "Besides, I have to take a bath. So go!! Move or I'll chase you upstairs!!" I said as I shoved him to the stairs.

"Fine, but only since I'm tired and in no mood to fight." He said as he climbed the stairs. I followed him up and got my clothes and two towels. I need an extra for my hair, it goes down past my waist and it's pretty thick. A scrunchy will only wrap around it three times. I took a shower and used the special shampoo that washes out the dye in my hair. I actually have platinum blonde hair. I get sick of blonde jokes so sometimes I'll dye it. I blow dried my hair and searched for my comb. I left it in my room so I tiptoed in to get it. When I was almost to the other side of the room Matt lifted me over the end of the bed and put me in front of him. He kissed me on the cheek and I lied down in front of him. 

"G-night don't bother fighting cause you can't win." He told me as he put his arm around my waist in a restrictive position.

"G-night Yama." I said as I laughed. He pulled my hair up over my head and took his arm off my waist. I fell asleep a little later.

[**Angelicmon@excite.com**][1]****

Pleeze email me!!! I have so few reader I communicate with…

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com



	2. Chapter 2

****

Insert favorite disclaimer here: _________________________________________________

I'm The 8th Child Whether You like It Or Not Tai!!!!

Part 2 of a ?? Part series

****

A Little Reminder for the Digitally Uninformed:

For All You Dumb Asses Out There Who Don't Know the Slightest Thing About Digimon

Digivolutions

Japanese Name American name age Baby to Mega

Jyou Kido Joe 17 

Pitchmon

Crest: Reliability 

Bukamon

Element: Ice 

Tentomon

Color: Teal 

Ikkakumon

Hair: Blue 

Zudomon

Eyes: Black 

MarineAngemon

My own Personal Character, Rip off And that's what I'll do to your tits or balls.

(No, this name is not cause I like Sailor Moon. Luna is cause her dad had a Spanish last name.)

Dawn Luna Dawn 16 Oromon

Crest: Power Kaminamon

Element: Magic Alakamon

Color: Indigo Wizardmon

Hair: Blonde Magemon

Eyes: Emerald Green 

UltimaAngemon

Sora Takenouchi Sora 16 

Nyokimon

Crest: Love 

Yokomon

Element: Wind 

Biyomon

Color: Red 

Birdramon

Hair: Brown 

Garudamon

Eyes: Red 

Phoenixmon

Yamatto Ishida Matt, Yama 16 

Punimon

Crest: Friendship 

Tsunomon

Element: Water 

Gabumon

Color: Blue 

Garurumon

Hair: Blonde 

WereGarurumon

Eyes: Sea Blue 

MetalGarurumon

Taichi Kamiya Tai 16 

Botamon

Crest: Courage(Amazing, That's What He's Lacking Too)Koromon

Element: Fire 

Agumon

Color: Orange 

Greymon

Hair: Brown (Cause He's full of shit) 

MetalGreymon

Eyes: Brown (Cause He's full of shit) 

WarGreymon

Mimi Tachikawa Mimi 15 

Yuromon

Crest: Sincerity

Tanemon

Element: Plant 

Palmon

Color: Green 

Togemon

Hair: Brown 

Lilymon

Eyes: Brown 

Rosemon

Koushiro Izumi Izzy 15 

Pabumon

Crest: Knowledge 

Motimon

Element: Electricity 

Tentomon

Color: Purple 

Kabuterimon

Hair: Dark Brown

MegaKabuterimon

Eyes: Black

HerculesKabuterimon

Hikari Kamiya Kari 13

Protomon

Crest: Light 

Nyaramon

Element: Earth 

Salamon

Color: Pink

Gatomon

Hair: Brown 

Angewomon

Eyes: Red 

Magnadramon

Takeru Takaishi TK 13 

Poyomon

Crest: Hope 

Tokomon

Element: Energy 

Patamon

Color: Yellow 

Angemon

Hair: Blonde 

MagnaAngemon

Eyes: Sea Blue

Last Time on Digimon…

The lowdown on last time

I met Matt outside the bus with his friends & he introduced me to them. They were interested in the claw marks on the cement & the history of the bombing. We figured out it wasn't a bombing & then Matt & his friends went over to my house. Tai couldn't stay and Izzy & I helped Joe with his math so he could stay. I ordered pizza & Matt & I got into a fight. TK came upstairs & told Me he was making out with Sora. I got mad & put my sword up to his neck. Sora and Mimi left then after a few suggestions I went back upstairs. 

Matt & I became friends again after he apologized and then I talked with Izzy a while until Joe's brother came for him. Izzy had to go later and he took the bus although I offered him a ride. I took Matt & TK home then a few things happened and I went to Izzy's apartment. I had a little thingy that made me a DigiDestined. I called Matt to tell him but he ran away again. I left Izzy and found Matt in the park. His dad had hurt him again. We went to my house and I bandaged him up. A few more things happened and then Matt & I fell asleep in my bed.(no, not that way!!! Perv!!!)

"Wake up Dawn, I made breakfast for you." I heard as I flipped onto my other side and the door opened. I reluctantly sat up and Matt hugged me as he sat by me. 

"You're so sweet, why are you so sweet?" I asked as I got up and got a change of clothes. I changed in front of him. I changed under my nightgown as he watched in amazement. "Isn't this fun?" I asked as I pulled my nightgown over my head. 

"How in the hell did you do that?" he asked as he got up and hugged me.

"Easily, years of doing it contributes. I changed into my dance costume on the way to the recital in the car." I said as I led him downstairs. He grabbed something before he left with me. He led me into the kitchen. 

He made pancakes for breakfast. I smiled and hugged him. He pulled the stool out and I sat down. He got the orange juice out and poured two glasses. He sat next to me and gave me a glass. 

"Thank you Yama. This is so nice of you." I said as I smiled at him. We ate and talked about the DigiDestined situation.

"We have to meet Tai and the others in the park at 9:00." He said as he helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"A meeting? I've got to get my stuff from Richie before 3:00 so that's ok." I said as I looked at Matt's Digivice. "Do you know why yours is clear and mine is black?" I asked as I compared the two. 

"No, yours is different than everyone else's. I've never seen one that was black before." He told me as I gave his back. I grabbed my roller blades and my backpack.

"You're taking your bottomless backpack? You don't need that, were just gonna be at the park for about an hour." He said as I looked for my brush or comb.

"You never know, it may snow again. Yama, have you seen my brush?" I asked as I looked at him. 

"I've got it. Can I um… uh… brush your hair for you?" he asked shyly. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, just don't pull too hard. I didn't know you liked my long hair. After telling me I had a rats nest instead of hair it sort of gives the impression you don't like it." I said as I sat down in a chair and put my hair over the back. He pulled the brush out and started to brush my hair out. 

"I only said that cause I didn't want someone to think something and I just don't care anymore." It only took a few minutes for him to finish. I parted it and stood up. 

"Yama, you wanna take the bike or drive? I don't mind either." I said as I put my arm over his shoulder and we went out the front door. 

"Lets ride the bike. I need some exercise." He said jokingly as I opened the garage with my extra hand. "You pedal, I'll stand on the pegs." I told him as he got the bicycle down. I had a mountain bike that was royal blue, 10 speed and really cool. Yama got on and I stood on the back, holding onto his shoulders. We got there just as Mimi did.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she shouted as we skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Matt said as I got off the back of the bike. He got off too and I rolled the bike along with us to the bench where Tai and Sora were sitting. They were holding hands and I couldn't help but to smile at Tai. He smiled back and I put the kickstand up on my bike. 

"Hey, are you ok? I didn't get to call you last night." Izzy said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why do you ask? Are you ok, I heard about you and the Raremon on the Poke'news this morning. That's a radio station that I listen to." I told him as I sat down on the cement by the bench. Izzy sat next to me and we all waited for TK to come. He came on roller blades with his shoes over his shoulder. Matt hugged him and he came to me for one. I hugged him and sat him down in front of me. Matt sat with Joe and Mimi on the other side of Sora and Tai. 

"Everyone sit in front of the bench, we've gotta talk about Myotismon. Dawn, you've gotta go. This doesn't concern you." Tai told me as he glared at me. 

"Geez, don't have a cow dude! If you need Midol just ask. Besides, I'm rather qualified to be here." I said as I glared harshly at him.

"What makes you say that? You're not one of us! You're just Matt's friends he happened to run into! You haven't really helped us at all!!" he shouted at me. Matt stood up and was gonna punch Tai.

"Matt, leave him alone. He's just stupid. I have nothing against stupid people, only ignorant ones. Since you don't need my help I'll leave. Matt, I'll be talking to Richie. I'll be back in about a half hour." I told him as I got up and started to walk away.

"You fucking ignorant bastard!! Do you have any idea what you just did?!! You have just turned away the 8th DigiDestined!! Not only that but you fucking made her feel bad!! What a great leader you are!!" Izzy shouted as he got up in Tai's face. I was walking away and I glanced back and saw him do this.

"Well where is her Digivice then? Did you even see it? Or do you just believe her cause she told you to?!" Tai said as he shoved Izzy to the ground. I turned around and threw it at him.

"I don't need it, give it to someone YOU like Tai." I shouted as I turned back around and ran as fast as I could. I ran to the tree Matt had climbed last night. I pulled myself up at least 2 stories high. I called Gengar and we talked for a while. I didn't need to talk to Richie until I got my stuff cause he cancelled the skating thing we were gonna do.

I pulled out my Gameboy to take my mind off what just happened. I played Zelda and got to the third dungeon before I heard someone calling me. I paid no attention to them and kept on playing. I saved it over my old game and put it up. I played with my hair for a while until Sora told Tai to get his ass up here and get me or she'd personally kick his ass then Matt could have what was left. Tai climbed up to my level and started to try to talk me down.

"Gengar, pest removal." I said as I pointed at him. Gengar put him on the ground.

"No apologies accepted. His ignorance has cost you an ally. I work alone for the good of whomever I decide." I said as I looked down and pointed at Tai. I've had it with all of the ignorant people ganging up on me. "I refuse to help you when you insisted you didn't need me." I said as I started to climb down. 

"I quit, you can save the world on your own Tai." Matt said as he climbed up to the first branch where I was. 

"Matt, can you help me up?" TK asked as he reached up. Matt pulled him up and we moved farther over as Izzy pulled himself up. 

"I don't really climb trees." Joe said as he leaned on the trunk. Izzy and Matt reached down to him and pulled him up. 

"Can you help me up too? I don't want to ruin my new boots." Mimi asked as she looked up at them. They pulled her up and she sat by Joe. Sora waved bye to Tai and climbed up.

"Since you obviously like her better, I resign as leader and leave Dawn in charge." He said as he threw the Digivice up to me. I caught it and looked at everyone. They were all smiling at me.

"Since I am now leader I leave Joe and Izzy in charge till I know what the hell is going on." I said as I looked at them.

"I can't be in charge!! I don't know how!" Joe complained.

"Yeah, I cant do it either. I don't know how!! Put Matt and Sora in charge their better at that than us." Izzy said as he shut down his laptop.

"No, you will do it or everyone will be in a state of mass of confusion." I told them as I jumped down.

"I think you guys can." TK said as he smiled at them.

"So do I." Mimi said as she smiled at Joe.

"Ok, I'll do it." Joe said

"Um…uh…Dawn, I'd like to apologize. I was wrong and I'm sorry for insulting you and getting mad." Tai said as he walked up to me and picked up one of my hands.

"Thanks. It's ok just don't do that again. I only got mad cause everyone did the same thing to me at camp." I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, quit getting sappy down there!" TK said as he jumped down.

"Well sorry! I can't be nice?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Not that nice." Matt said as he jumped down.

"Bite me!" I said as I turned around and smiled at him.

"I think we should all get to know Dawn better. Why don't we go back to the bench and talk?" Izzy said as he jumped down. 

"That sounds good, come on lets go." Joe said as he jumped down. Everyone else jumped down and followed Joe, Izzy and I. 

"You guys should sit on the bench." Sora said as she sat by the bench. Joe and Izzy sat down on the bench and I sat by Matt.

"Will everyone please explain who and what Myotismon is? I asked as I leaned over on Matt's shoulder. Izzy explained to me what he was and why he wanted me.

"God, this really sucks! Can I not be hunted down at least once a year? Last year it was the APL!!" I mumbled as I dug my nails into my jeans.

"You should calm down. It raises your blood pressure when you get angry." Joe said calmly. 

"Look, you guys have no idea how frustrating it is to be running from inter-dimensional bounty hunters every summer since you were about 9." I told them as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Ok, don't start crying or anything. We can all partially cope, we've been hunted down for a few months and we know how it is to constantly be running." Izzy said as he put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Thanks, you're nice Izzy. So, that is what's wrong with the world other than poverty, sickness, hunger, discrimination and all the violence?" I asked as I counted them off on my fingers.

"You really know how to add gloom to everything." Mimi said as she frowned.

"Sorry, it just gets to me sometimes. What should we do next Joe?" I asked as I crossed my legs again.

"We should try to find a way to get your crest." He said as he looked at me. Suddenly someone pinched me.

"Yama, don't pinch me!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"I didn't do anything! That hurts so stop it." He told me as he moved away.

"Garrr! Gen, Gengar, Garrr!!" Gengar laughed as he reappeared.

"You overgrown grape head!! Stop doing that!!" I said as I tried to hit him and my hand went through and hit the cement.

"Are you ok?" Izzy asked as he looked at my hand. It was bleeding.

"Yeah, I've done this before. I'll be fine. Stupidity is another of my friends although rarely seen or conversed with." I said as I pulled my backpack off. I got it out and put a Band-Aid over it. 

"You're really prepared, why do you have a First Aide kit in your backpack?" Sora asked.

"I have a tendency to hurt myself a lot and I have the scars to prove it. Besides, I'm certified in First Aide 1,2 and3 which includes 3rd degree burns and stitches." I said as I put it up again.

"I once stepped on a nail." Tai said

"I once impaled myself on a fence when I was trying to climb over it." I said as I leaned over on Matt's shoulder. He hugged me and I put a hand on his knee.

"Are you guys going out again?" Joe asked as he looked at us.

"Again? We haven't gone out before. I went out with one of Yama's friends but not with him. Besides, we're not going out." I said as I looked at Joe.

"Oh, well whatever. I wasn't really paying attention anyway." Joe said as he slumped down a little.

"Oh well, Matt's off the market now." Sora said.

"Hey, that's not funny!!" Tai said as he stared at Sora. Mimi, Sora and I laughed.

"Yeah right, he's my best friend. I wouldn't go out with him for real. Maybe for an excuse not to go out with a totally creepy guy, but other that that, no." I said as I put my arm over his shoulder. He laughed and Gengar imitated him. "Return Grape Head." I said as I held out his Poke'ball and it zapped him in.

"I'm happy you guys can't do that to us." Gomamon said as he smiled and jumped on Joe's lap.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Joe said as he pet Gomamon. 

"There's nothing wrong with Poke'balls, they are actually pretty comfortable from what Gengar has told me." I said as I put it in my backpack.

"Can I see what they are like?" Agumon asked as he looked at Tai.

"Is it safe for Digimon to go in?" Tai asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, it's ok for any living animal." I said as I threw an empty Poke'ball to Tai. "Touch it to him and he'll transport inside." I told him as he looked at it strangely. He did and Agumon was zapped inside. "Sometimes Poke'mon that usually want to fight become attached to the inside so I'll let them out every week so they can have fun outside. They are more like friends than animals to fight with." I said as I unscrunched my legs.

"Come on, does anyone know how to get into Myotismon's hideout?" Izzy asked, impatiently.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Izzy, my ghost Poke'mon can do it. They are pretty good at that sort of thing. I'd prefer that one of your Digimon goes with them though, they aren't very knowledgeable about Digimon." I said as I pulled out their Poke'balls.

"I can go Izzy." Tentomon said as he sat in front of him.

"Ok, Tentomon will go with the ghosts then." Izzy said as he sighed.

"You'll never get into Myotismon's lair. Not after I tell him and he puts Bakemon on patrol!! Ha, ha you DigiDestined are so stupid!!" Demi-Devimon said as he started to fly away.

"Pikachu, get him!" I said as I reached in my backpack and threw down his Poke'ball. 

"Chu!!" it shouted as it hit Demi-Devimon with a Thundershock and he fell.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said as she attacked. Everyone followed her example.

"Boom Bubble! Pa!" Patamon said as he fired a bubble at Demi-Devimon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said as she extended her vines out and hit him. Much like Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attack.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said as fishes flew in out of nowhere and attached Demi-Devimon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said as he gathered electric energy and attacked. Everyone De-Digivolved into their In-Training stage.

"Oh, were too hungry to fight." Tokomon said as TK hugged him.

"A-ha ha! You'll never get away with this!! I'll tell Myotismon and he'll stop you." He shouted as he tried to fly away.

"Blue Blaster!" came an attack out of the trees.

"Gabumon!!" Matt said as he jumped up and ran to where the attack came from.

"Aaaghh!! I'll get you pests one day!!" Demi-Devimon shouted as he disintegrated.

"Oh, Gabumon! Are you ok?? I'm sorry I ran away like that last night. How did you find me?" Matt bombarded Gabumon with questions as he hugged him for dear life.

"Matt.. I can't breathe, let me go!" Gabumon said as he struggled.

"Sorry, I was so worried about you! Did you get hurt?" he asked as he sat next to me again and put Gabumon on his lap.

"No, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Gabumon asked as he hugged Matt.

"How could you have gotten hurt? You weren't at the Raremon battle." Izzy asked as he looked at them.

Matt made up a lame-o story about running into Gatomon and Gabumon insisting he save himself. While Matt was telling his story I let Agumon out.

"So, I'll send Gastly, Haunter and Gengar in so they can get the tag and Tentomon will go with them as after he regains his strength. Is that what you meant Izzy?" I asked so I could get everyone on track again.

"That seems like a good plan. Let's put it into motion." Izzy said as he held up Motimon. 

"Here, he can have a chocolate bar for starters. I think there is food in the gift shop that I can get." I said as I pulled the chocolate bar out of my backpack.

"Cool, I'll take a trip to the gift shop while you introduce Motimon to your Poke'mon." Izzy said as he got up and put Motimon on my lap. I gave him the chocolate bar and he started eating.

"This is really sweet! This tastes great, I think I can Digivolve now!" he said as he finished it and jumped off my lap. He Digivolved right in front of me. First he started to glow, then his body shifted and grew to the shape of Tentomon. Then the glow died down and he was Tentomon again. 

"Wow, that was amazing! Technically speaking, how do you do that?" I asked as I looked at him.

"We have no idea, it happens when we need to or when our partner is in danger." Tentomon said as everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Ok, would you like to meet my friends now?" I asked as I smiled nicely.

"Sure." He said as I opened their Poke'balls and they came out.

"These are Gastly, Haunter and Gengar, ghost Poke'mon. They are usually real clowns when you first meet them. If you talk to them calmly they will get board with you and stop joking around. They are very capable when a reward is set up so I think I'll do that." I said to everyone as they joked around in the back. "Would you mind watching them perform if they come back successful?" I asked everyone. They all nodded no and the ghosts laughed. "Try your best and we'll watch your show. Get me all the tags you can find. If you get caught get Tentomon out of there and come back." I told them

"Hey, you already Digivolved!" Izzy said as he ran back. "Eat this so you can stay Digivolved longer." He said as he gave Tentomon some fruit.

"Did they finally open the Kwik Mart on the East Side of the park? Joe asked 

"Yeah, that's why I still have money left." Izzy said as he laughed. We all knew that the Gift shop over priced everything so we all laughed. 

"Let's set this plan into motion!" Gengar said after I put the Poke'mon translator on his wrist. Haunter and Gastly cheered him.

"That's a great idea but scan any Digimon you see so I can add info to my DEX. That reminds me, I've got to remodify it again." I said as I pulled it out of my pocket. "Do the best you can and don't get into trouble. Keep Tentomon cloaked with you at all times." I told them as they picked Tentomon up and started to fly away.

"I think we should relax and think for a little while." Sora said as she lied back. 

"I second that motion." Matt said

"All in favor say I." Izzy said.

"I." Everyone said as they raised their hands.

"Motion passed." Joe said as he sat on the cement and lied down. 

Izzy lied down next to him. I jumped over them and lied down on the bench. Pikachu sat on my lap and I pet him. I think I rubbed his cheek the wrong way cause he shocked me. I fell off the bench onto Izzy.

"You ok?" Izzy asked as I got off him.

"Oh yeah, its not like I've never been zapped before. Did I hurt you when I fell?" I asked as I smiled at him and got back up on the bench.

"Naw, its ok. I'm fine you can fall on me anytime. Um…uh…er-" he stumbled on his words.

"Hey!!" Matt said as he sat blot upright and stared at Izzy.

"Uh, Matt. I didn't mean it that way!! I meant…um-" Izzy said as Matt got up.

"Sit down! Geez, like he said he didn't mean it that way." I said as I laughed.

"Fine, keep away form her." He told Izzy as he sat back down by Gabumon.

"I wont let him do anything I don't want. Besides, you're not my boyfriend!" I told Matt as I laughed. I almost fell off again when Matt growled at me but Izzy pushed me back up.

"Ok, enough. Settle this away from the group." Joe said as he pointed at Matt and Izzy. 

"Jesus Christ, leave them alone! I'm outa here." I said as I jumped over the back of the bench. 

"Don't leave again!" Tai said as he sat up.

"Relax, I'm just gonna climb a tree so I can't fall on anyone." I said as I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up. I tucked my shirt in and hung upside down by my knees. My hair fell out of my cap again and I pulled my DEX out of my pocket and started the reprogram it so it would hold Digimon information. "Izzy, do you have any sort of Digimon data base with info on all the ones you've seen or battled? If you do can I borrow it so I can download it to my Poke'dex?" I asked as I looked at him from an upside down view.

"Yeah, I've got a Digimon analyzer, but it's on my computer." He said as he got up and took out his laptop. He walked over to me and showed me the data he had on a few of them.

"Cool, lemmie modify it to show number, types, rank, height, weight, a picture and a brief description then if you'll let me I can upload it to here." I said as I started working on it. 

"I'll let you, just tell me when." He said as he shut the laptop down and grabbed the branch to pull himself up. He got up and sat where the branch was attached to the tree. A few minutes later I was finished.

"Can I borrow your compy now? I'm done." I said as I pulled myself into an upright position on the branch. He laughed at that and I smiled sweetly at him. "Lemmie guess, I look like a rabid Furby right?" I asked as I looked at him and tried to fix my hair.

"No, that's not it. You look ok but I don't think you should wear shirts that are that loose." he said as he pointed to my shirt. I looked down and I noticed that my bra was just barely showing cause my collar was hanging down too far.

"Sorry, can I borrow the computer now?" I asked as I fixed my shirt and Izzy flipped on his laptop and brought up the analyzer. I pulled out the extension and gave it to him. He plugged it in and downloaded the info he had onto my system. "Do you have anymore? Is this only the Digimon you've seen cause it seems that there is more diversity in Poke'mon than there are Digimon." I said as I gave him the Poke'dex to look at the new information. 

"Yeah, if that can adapt to fit on your Digivice you can load the rest of them from everyone's Digivices." He said as he looked at the pug. 

"Does that port download Digivice data? If it does I have something that will download it." I said as I pointed to the port on his keyboard.

"Yeah, it does. Why don't you try the plug you think may work on your Digivice? Can I see yours so I can make sure it's able to download its info to a computer?" he asked as I searched through my backpack.

"Yeah it's on my back belt loop, get it." I said as I kept on searching. He nervously took it and I smiled at that. I found it and attached it to the extension. 

"Wow, have you ever been to the Digiworld before cause you have about 15 Digimon on here seen and only their attacks and pictures have been entered and their all on the Mega level." Izzy said as he scrolled through the information and pictures in awe.

"Oh, is that good or bad? Can I borrow your Digivice?" I asked as I unclipped it off his back belt loop and purposefully touched more than necessary.

"Um…sure." He said nervously as he read the information and studied the pictures.

"Thanks. Why are you so uptight today? You were perfectly fine yesterday." I told him quietly.

"I'd rather not say right now." He told me without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Now I know." I said as the Poke'dex opened the file. "It works like a charm." I said as I closed the file again and reclipped it onto his belt loop.

"Will you stop doing that? It is quite annoying." He said as he tried to be calm.

"Doing what? I think you should give me back my Digivice so I can see if DEX can unlock anymore mysteries." I said as I put my hand out.

"K, just lemmie see it later so I can read more." He said as he gave it back. I plugged it into DEX and it opened and saved the file. I studied the Digimon pictures for a while then I realized why they looked a little familiar.

"This is the Mega form of Tentomon." I said as I showed him. As soon as I said it the information appeared on it. 

"Woah, HerculesKabuterimon. He looks so cool I wonder what Biyomon's Mega is." The picture switched and a bird called Phoenixmon appeared. He said everyone's lower level and their Mega form appeared. "Wow, everyone's Mega is here. This is one cool Digivice!" Izzy said as he gave me back DEX.

"Lets tell them when they wake up." I said as I lay back on the branch and took out the Digivice. Izzy had already saved the info so I just shut DEX down and put it in my pocket. 

"I'm not gonna bother waking them. What a pain in the ass, have you ever tried to wake Matt up? He sleeps like the dead!" Izzy said as he lied down on the opposite side of me.

"Well duh! Have you ever tried to wake him up?! I have to throw him out of his bed and then he just might twitch." I told him as I smiled. He laughed and I sat up. I smiled and looked through my backpack for my bottle of water. I found it and took a drink. "You want some?" I asked as I held it out to him.

"That would be nice, I haven't had any water all morning." He said as he reached up. I gave it to him and he sat up and took a drink. "Thanks, you're really nice Dawn." He said as he gave it back to me.

"You're welcome. Have you ever thought of what it would be like if you hadn't gone to the Digiworld? Or how things would be if you did do something?" I asked as I looked down at everyone sleeping.

"Yeah, there are some things I regret not doing." He said as he sat up and leaned against the tree.

"Like what? I regret not taking the course on dimensional travel in middle school." I said jokingly.

"I regret not doing something a while ago I should have. I don't really want to say though." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"K, I understand." I said as I jumped down. I lied down on the bench.

"You gonna get up now?" Matt asked as he sat on the edge of the bench. I moved over and put my legs on his lap as he scooted back.

"Maybe, it depends on how you wake me up." I told him.

"How about if I give you a kiss and you wake up like sleeping beauty?" he whispered. I laughed at him and pushed him up.

"I've gotta talk to you later. There's something I've gotta tell to you." I whispered to him as he leaned over again.

"Lemmie guess, you didn't mean what you said but you still want to be friends. Was that it?" he whispered to me as his eyes got watery.

"Not at all, I just have to tell you something. I do but there's a catch that's rather small that you either take or not but it won't have any effect on what I told you." I told him as I hugged him. He hugged me and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did that. I just assumed the worst like I always do." He said as he let me go.

"At least you know your faults. But, you don't have to worry cause that's not what I want to talk to you about." I said as I sat up.

"Can you get everyone up?" he asked as he hugged me.

"Cover your ears Yama." I said as I stood up. He covered them and I whistled as loud as I could. Everyone jumped up and covered their ears.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Tai asked as he jumped up angrily.

"To get you up dear, what else would I do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You could do it nicely." He said as he sat down.

"What fun would that be?" I asked as I sat down on the bench.

"I'm up, leave me alone Dawn! I'm up." TK mumbled dreamily as he rolled over onto Patamon.

"Hey, TK get off me!" Patamon said as he struggled to get loose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were next to me." TK said as he jumped off Patamon and rubbed his head nervously.

"That's ok, just don't try to squish me or I won't be able to protect you." Patamon said as he smiled. TK hugged him and laughed. Everyone was up so I called Izzy over.

"No, I don't wanna come down. I'm fine up here." He said

"Quit acting childish! If you don't come down I'll send Pikachu up to annoy you." I said as I held him up.

"I don't care, I'll just ignore him." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Pikachu, go annoy him." I said as I let him go. He climbed up the tree and licked Izzy's face.

"Ugh!! That's nasty! Get away!!" Izzy said as he shoved Pikachu off him and covered his face.

"Be persistent." I said as I walked back to the bench. Izzy gave up and jumped down. Pikachu followed him down and sat on my lap. "I win." I said as he sat down next to TK.

"Whatever." He said as he took out his laptop and started typing.

"Put that down. We're all going to talk about this wonderful little situation we're involved in." I said as I pet Pikachu.

"No, I'm fine like this." He said as he kept on typing.

"Do I have to treat you like a child? If I do I will treat you like one. How about 4, that sounds like the appropriate age." I said as I stood over him.

"Whatever." He said as he kept on typing. I pushed the screen down onto his hands.

"Put it up or I will do it for you." I told him as I applied pressure onto the screen.

"Fine, fine. Don't cut my hands off or I won't be able to." He said as he smiled. 

"Yes you could, there's a woman in the US that does everything with her feet." I said as I put more pressure on it then let go and sat down on the ground next to Matt.

"I'm not a woman." He said as he shut down his laptop and put it in its case.

"I haven't seen anything to prove otherwise." I said as I grinned evilly.

"Ooh…" everyone said as they waited for Izzy's comeback.

"I think you'd better be quiet or you'll loose your voice from the wait." I said as I crossed my legs and waited.

"You are the one who has reverted to the childish ways of name calling." He said with a superior look on his face.

"No, this is just a battle of wits that you are obviously unqualified for." I said as I leaned back onto Matt. He hugged me and I smiled at him.

"Leave me alone!!" he said as he got up and ran off. I jumped up and chased after him as everyone stayed there.

"Stay there, I'll be back!" I said as I chased Izzy. After a while I started running like my track teacher taught me. I caught up to him and grabbed him from around the waist.

"Let me go!! Leave me alone!! I don't need any of you!!" he said as he slowed down and started to struggle free.

"No I won't, no I won't, and yes you do." I said as I held on to him for dear life so he couldn't go.

"No I don't leave me alone." He said as he stopped struggling and started crying. I hugged him and he hugged me and cried.

"Why did you run? You know, I didn't mean to hurt you that much. Do other people tease you a lot?" I said as I hugged him close to me and he cried.

"I-I can't stand anyone teasing me like that. It really hurts." He whispered as he tried to stop.

"I know, I know it hurts. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said before I hugged him. 

"No, stop. I don't want to get you in trouble with Matt." He said as he pushed me away. I laughed at that then I smiled at his concern and gave him a quick hug.

"Please stop crying, it's contagious you know." I whispered to him as I looked into his dark eyes. He wore contacts like I did yesterday but I didn't care if that was his natural eye color. 

"Oh how sweet, the eighth child and her little friend getting mushy. Have fun while you can cause its all over now!" the cat animal said as she showed her claws and jumped at us. Izzy jumped over me and shielded me from her attack. 

"Super Shocker!! Get away, this is Gatomon!!" Tentomon said as I peeked out from under Izzy. 

"Lets get out of here!" Izzy said as he picked me up and ran.

"No, What about Tentomon? He can't stand up to her!" I said as I jumped out of his arms.

"Just get out of here! I'll be fine!!" Tentomon said as he dodged her attack.

"No you wont. I'll destroy you!! Lightning Cat Claw!" she said as she hit Tentomon.

"No!! Where's Gengar? Gengar come and help us!!" I said as I got frantic.

"I'm here, would you like me to attack?" he asked as he appeared

"No, I called you so we could have tea and crackers!! Get in there and restrain her!!" I shouted at him as I got jumpy.

"Jesu Christo!! I'm going!!" he said as he put his psychic powers to work and slammed her to the ground. She shouted and tried to get up. I got calmer and pulled a potion out of my backpack for Tentomon. I gave it to him and he looked better already.

**__**

(Jesu Christo (Spanish)=Jesus Christ!!)

"Let me go!!! Myotismon will get you for this! He knows about Demi-Devimon!!" she shouted at us as she struggled.

"Good, cause you're next." Izzy said as he held up his Digivice.

"Magical Game!" said another Digimon. It looked he was wearing some sort of cheap Wizard of OZ costume. He attacked Gengar and messed up his concentration. Gatomon was freed and he picked her up and they flew away.

"Myotismon will get you!!" Gatomon said as she waved her fist at us.

"Let her go. There's a trick to winning this." Izzy said before I could send Gengar after them.

"Fine. Go clean off your face and we'll go back and tell them what happened." I told him as I picked Tentomon up and we started walking back to them.

"Ok, lets go." He said as he followed me. We stopped at a bathroom and he washed his face off. 

"Are you guys ok, I saw Gatomon and Wizardmon flying off." Joe asked as he got up and looked at us.

"Yeah, Gengar saved us after Gatomon hit me." Tentomon said as he jumped out of my arms.

"I think that Izzy needs to relax a little longer as long as you can juggle the circus alone." I told him quietly so nobody other than us could hear.

"I think I can, its fine with me. Gengar stopped by here and gave us your Tag and Crest, it's the Crest of Strength." Joe said as he held it up.

"Hey, its purple." Izzy said as he looked at it.

"No, its indigo. A mixture of blue and purple that is a known color in rainbows." I said as I held it up to the light.

"You got it. We examined it and Matt told us it was your favorite color." Joe said as I put it around my neck. "You can rest if you don't want to listen to Gengar's telling of the story." Joe said as he pointed to Gengar sitting on the bench.

"I think I'll ask Tentomon to tell me what happened later." Izzy said as he started to walk over to the grass by the bench.

"K, whatever works for you." Joe said as he walked towards the bench and sat down next to Gengar.

"I need to sit and collect my thoughts on this matter after I get the scans from the translator." I mumbled as I walked over and plugged my extension cord into it and downloaded the info he gathered. "I'm gonna sort this so I'll listen later." I told everyone as I sat down by Izzy.

"Gengar, you can start now." Tai said as everyone listened. I sat by Izzy, took out my laptop and pulled up my fave radio station. Mix 96.1 from San Antonio, Texas in the US. I listened for a while until 'Wonderful' by Everclear came on. I had to turn it off or I'd start to cry and make a scene.

"Are you ok?" Izzy whispered as he moved a little closer.

"Yeah, that song just gets to me." I told him as I kept on typing up a theory on how this mess of shit happened.

"Don't bother trying to figure it out unless you've got a few years to spare. I already tried." He said after he took a glance at my screen.

"Hey, look. Its that dude you got to do your homework last year." Somebody passing by said to one of her friends.

"Are they talking about you?" I whispered to Izzy.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said as he saved his work and shut down his laptop.

"Hey Koushiro, you gonna help us this year or you need some… what's it called?" a boy asked stupidly.

"Incentive and no, you can dig your brains out of your pants and do it yourself." Izzy said as he looked up at them.

"Ok, must we persuade you then?" another boy asked as he pounded his fist on his hand.

"Ooh, big word and no, bug off or I'll make you." I said as I expressed my annoyance with them.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend to stick up for you now? I think I'll take that now." The girl said as she reached down to take his laptop. I grabbed it away and stuffed it into my backpack. I got up and gave Matt my laptop and backpack.

"Shut it down and shove it in the backpack. Don't let those jerk-offs get it." I said as I he shut it down. I walked back and sat by Izzy again. "I think we were talking about the annoyance of beings who are unfortunately inflicted with recto-cranial inversion. Right?" I asked innocently as I ignored them.

"Basically, have you noticed those inflicted beings have no understanding of when they are completely outwitted?" Izzy asked as we carried on our conversation. 

"I think they're dissin' us." One of the boys said, completely outraged.

"And with that remark these common words come to mind: Naw DUH! Does that sound appropriate?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Perfectly." Izzy said as we stood up.

"Hey, come back here. We're not finished with you Pineapple Boy!" they said as they followed us to the bench.

"Hay is for horses. Speaking of horses, your mama mated with Mr. Ed and you're the best she could do with what she had left." I said as I sat by Matt and Izzy.

"That was good, give me five!" Tai said as he put a hand out. I gave him a high five and the kids got angrier.

"Your little friends can't help you, we're gonna teach you a lesson for resisting this." A boy said as they grabbed his collar and tried to pull him away.

"I don't think that's a good idea on your part." I said as I grabbed his wrists and squeezed the pressure points. He shouted and let him go. 

"Hey bitch, leave my boy alone." The girl shouted in by ear.

"Geez, and I thought Fran Dresher sounded bad. I wouldn't touch your boy if my life depended on it cause I date men, and ones that at least have a half a brain and look decent." I said as I pulled Izzy back.

"Yeah, that's why you're dating Pineapple huh?" a boy asked as they laughed.

"Well, I'd rather go out with him than Larry, Curly or Moe over there. I doubt if they have an eighth of a brain between them, much less an IQ in the positives." I said as I put on a show to make everyone laugh. They did and one of the boys grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "Let me go or you will have forced me to become rather violent and possibly injure one or more of you." I said calmly

"What can you do to us? I've got your hair." He said as he yanked my hair back.

"You were warned." I said as I back kicked him in the balls. He let my hair go and grabbed his crotch. Everyone laughed and Matt told everyone that I could take them all in a sec.

"Eh bitch, you kicked my boys balls, I'm gonna make you pay!" she said as she jumped at me. I sidestepped and she fell on her ass after she tripped on the boy on the ground who was clutching his genitals.

"I hope he can't breed, it helps the gene pool." I said as I looked down at her. "Don't ever mess with anyone I know or you will get what you deserve times three." I told the two guys that were still standing. 

"Why should we, were stronger than you are?"

"That may be true, but you lack brains, skill, and quite a few other things needed to win a battle." I said as I turned around and sat down by Matt and Izzy. "Leave my presence before I get back up and make sure more stupid people don't breed anymore." I said as I leaned over onto Izzy's shoulder.

"I'll catch you when you don't have the ninja with you, you got it Pineapple?" the boy I kicked in the balls shouted as he limped off with the others. I shouted obscenities at them in 4 different languages as they left.

"I think I'll take ninja as a nickname now. What do you think Izzy?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't, they'll make it into a joke somehow." Izzy said seriously as he looked up at the sky. "You know, its gonna rain in a few minutes." He said as he got up.

"I know where we can stay for a while, it's inside the park too." Matt said as he gave me my backpack.

"The tree house, huh?" Matt asked as he got up and got TK.

"Yup, yup, yup." I said as everyone followed me up. We ran there and just made it before it started to rain. I went up as soon as it started so I got a little wet. "Hey Izzy, do you know if purple turns transparent?" I whispered to him as I sat down. He laughed and looked at my shirt.

"Not as far as I know, run around a while and let's find out." He told me as he smiled.

"No thanks. I think I left some stuff up here last time we were here." I said as I pulled my keys out and looked around on the floor. "TK, do you remember where the trick boards are?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yeah, I'm sitting on them. Can you give me the hat I left here?" he asked as he moved over. I put the key in between the boards and popped one up. The rest came up easily and Matt pulled the trunk up. I unlocked it and gave TK his hat. He smiled and put it on after he took his old one off. I took out a towel and an old drawing pad. Matt got that stupid pair of sunglasses he was obsessed with when he was 13. He thought they made him look so cool. He put them on and I laughed. So did everyone else. He put them in and I locked it up. He thought they made him look cool when he was 13. They actually made him look dorky but I never told him cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He put it in and put the boards back in place. I wrapped myself in the towel and tried to dry my shirt. It was working pretty good.

"You know, I haven't spoken Japanese all summer, I think I'd better or I might forget how." Mimi said. With her, it was probable. Everyone decided to talk in Japanese. I moved off into a corner and drew on the drawing pad I pulled out. I drew Izzy working on his laptop, Mimi and Joe talking, Matt and Gabumon talking and Pikachu staring out the window waiting for lightning. I think Izzy called me cause I saw him waving at me like I was in outer space. 

"Yeah?" I asked. He told me something in Japanese. I looked at him blankly. He got up and sat down by me. I quickly shut the pad and looked at him. He told me something else. "If you can't tell me in English, Spanish, French or Sumarian I wont listen." I told him, trying not to be rude. 

"You don't speak Japanese, do you?" he asked quietly.

"Don't be silly, of course I do. I live in Japan for heavens sake! I just don't like to speak it." I told him as I fiddled with my pencil. He told me something else and I tried not to look confused.

"No you don't, how did you get this far?" he asked as he turned off his laptop.

"I do, just leave me alone so I can draw." I said as I moved away. He got up and asked Matt something. I opened the pad up and finished shading Pikachu in. I started to draw an obscure picture of Pikachu fighting Demi-Devimon. Matt shouted something at me in Japanese and I looked up at him. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Pinche gringo deha me en paz!!" I told him as I kept on drawing. 

**__**

(Pinche gringo deha me en paz!!(Spanish)=Cheap white boy, leave me alone!!)

He walked over to me and shouted something else I flipped the page and drew a cartoony picture of him shouting at me. I made him look cromanion(cave man like). I put a club in his hand and put a little thought bubble saying 'Uuuuggghh!!'. I showed it to him and he blushed. I flipped the page back and kept on drawing the fight.

"You don't know." Matt said, astonished.

"Just leave me alone, I wanna draw and be left alone." I told him as I kept on drawing.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." He whispered as he sat down by me. I ignored him and kept on drawing. He put his hand over mine and made me look at him. "I'm your best friend, you could have told me and I would have taught you if you wanted." He told me as he looked into my eyes. 

"I didn't want to get you frustrated." I told him quietly as I slid down the wall and shut my book.

"That's ok, I frustrated you when you taught me algebra." He told me as he smiled.

"But I'd only have…"

"No you wouldn't, I'd have corrected that." He told me as he put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I told you I was psychic." He said before he kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and everyone laughed. That made me turn darker and I put my hands over my face to cover it.

"I told you they were going out." Joe said, a little too loudly. 

"We are not going out Joe. I've just known her so long that we've grown close like that." He said to Joe as he smiled. I nodded and took my hands away from my face.

"Oh that's so sweet, I wish I had a friend like Yamatto." Mimi said as she smiled. 

"It took me forever to fix him! Get someone who is close to perfect so you don't spend years trying to make him." I told her jokingly.

"Hey, that's not funny!" he said as he elbowed me.

"Funny is in the eye of the beholder." I told him as I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and he leaned over on my shoulder. 

"Hey, can you two cut out the mushy stuff? I just got a message from Genni…" he read it in Japanese and Matt translated it for me.

"You know I can read and write it but I just don't understand the verbal part of the language." I told him as I sat up straight.

"I wanted to be nice." He said as he let me go. I pulled up my drawing pad for a minute and sketched Matt being happy. He glanced down and saw me drawing him. I kept on shading in his face then Pikachu jumped outside. I jumped up and flipped to a clean sheet. Pikachu jumped up and lightning struck him. I sketched that and started to do the backround. 

"Pikachuuu!" he shouted as he landed on the branch again. Everyone jumped to the window and stared. I put my pad down and jumped onto the branch. I ran and grabbed Pikachu from the branch. He shocked me and it was obvious he took in too much electricity. I went back in and put my towel over Pikachu.

"Is he gonna be ok?" TK asked as he looked at Pikachu.

"As soon as the spots go away. I think that'll take awhile." I told him as I zapped Pikachu into his Poke'ball. I pulled DEX out and opened the back to reveal a Poke'ball slot. I told DEX Pikachu took in too much electricity and to higher his resistance a tad. 

"Wow, the Poke'World must be rather advanced, technologically that is." Izzy said as he watched me do this.

"Somewhat, most of it is used on genetically altering Poke'mon though. Ash and I put up a good fight when it went to the GL's. I think they can alter nothing more than their strength." I told him as I smiled at him.

"You know, I'm happy none of that has altered your way of thinking. Its rather hard to stop an advance of bad technology." Izzy said seriously. I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"Hey, its stopped raining and someone's mom is down there." Sora said as she looked out a window.

"That's my mom." Tai said as he looked out the window. "I'll be down in a sec, lemmie say bye." He shouted down to her. "Would you all like to meet tomorrow too? If so where?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah, but where?" Mimi said as she looked down at her shoes. 

"Let's meet at my house again." I volunteered as I stood up.

"That sounds good, lets do it." Joe said.

"Lemmie tell you the address so you don't get lost. Its…" I told them.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow at Dawn's house." He said as he went out the door. He jumped down the branches and followed his mom out.

"I'm getting out of town tonight, I'm going to my parents cabin. If you want to catch me, I'm taking my cell phone." I said as I took Pikachu off DEX. I put him in my backpack.

"K, can I go too?" Matt asked as he stood up. 

"If you go I have to take someone else or Juan wont let us in. You know how he is, he doesn't trust me to be alone with a boy." I told him.

"He is so paranoid. Lets see, who wants to go out of town tonight?" Matt asked as he looked up at everyone.

"I've got a facial planned and then I'm getting my nails done." Mimi said as she looked at her hands.

"I'd like to go but I have to study so I can be ready for math this year." Joe said.

"I'd like to go, I have nothing to do tonight." Izzy said as he sat down by the door. 

"Cool, then Izzy it is." I said as I smiled.

"Thanks, its really nice to get away from my parents nagging me 24/7." He said as he looked up at me.

"Hey, mom's here!" TK said as he looked out the window. Matt had TK follow him down so he wouldn't fall. His mom put her hand on his shoulder and he winced. She touched one of the cuts he had. Before Matt could pull away she moved his collar to the side and saw the bruise and cut. She asked how he got it. Matt said he didn't know. She asked if his dad did it. He said no really defensively and his mom said she was going to file a report. Matt looked up at me for support and I did help. I told his mom to look at his back. She lifted the side of his shirt and gasped. He pulled it back down and started to climb back up. TK pulled him down and he told him that it was the right thing to do. Matt agreed and said that it might be better like that. His mom hugged him and so did TK.

"Thank you Dawn." TK said as Matt climbed back up. I smiled down at him. Nobody else heard cause they were arguing over something.

"Yama, come here and give me a hug." I told him as I held out my arms. He grabbed me and squeezed me tightly. 

Eventually everyone's relative came for him or her. Izzy and Matt decided to go walk around with me for a little while. As we walked out of the park I saw Richie.

"Hey, Richie!" I said as he went up to the info booth. He looked around and saw me. I smiled and stopped Matt and Izzy. 

"Hey, Kittie! Why didn't you answer your cell phone?" he asked as he walked to me.

"I got zapped by the mouse, why? Oh, did you come to give me a ride home?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Now that you mention it I think I'd better. You guys need a lift too?" he asked them nicely.

"That would be nice." Matt said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"K, put the bike on the rack in the back. Who is your new friend?" he asked as he looked at Izzy.

"This is Izzy. Izzy, this is an annoying person I know that is like an older, annoying brother to me. AKA, Richie." I told them.

"I think that sums it up nicely." Matt said as he stood behind me. He knew Richie wouldn't do anything to me.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Izzy said as he shook his hand.

"Ditto." Richie said before he grabbed the bike with his other hand and put it on the back of the car. "Hop in and tell me where I have to drop off each one of you." He said as he opened the back door. I opened the other door and climbed in Izzy got in besides me and I sat in the middle after Matt got in on the other side. I leaned forward and told Richie that Matt was gonna stay with me for a while. Izzy gave him directions and I gave him a hug and told him what he needed to bring with him and when we would pick him up. He got off and went into the apartment complex.

"So, you like him?" Richie asked.

"What business is it of yours?!! I wouldn't tell you cause you'd probably put in the paper or on the news." I said as I kicked the back of the seat.

"Fine, fine. Don't have a cow or any other sort of farm animal." He said as we pulled away from the curb. Richie asked why Izzy and Matt were carrying Poke'mon in public. I told him cause they thought Poke'balls were inhumane. He pulled up to the curb and I hugged Richie bye and kissed him on the cheek. We had an understanding that he wouldn't chase after me and I wouldn't tell Duncan that I bailed his ass out of being unfairly beheaded. I wasn't even supposed to know he was an immie. I opened the door and my little brother tried to attack me with a broom. I disarmed him and he ran upstairs.

"Geez, your brother has problems." Matt said as he followed me in.

"So?" I asked as I took my backpack off and sat on the couch.

"So, do you like Izzy? Do ya, do ya, do ya?" he asked as he poked me in the stomach.

"I'm not gonna tell you! You're being nesio!" I told him as I shoved him away from me.

**__**

(Nesio (Spanish)=annoying)

"I am not! I just want to know. Come on, tell me!" he said as he tried to be really sweet.

"Not even, you're still nesio Yama. If you can find out what he thinks about me I might tell you." I told him cautiously so he wouldn't think one way or the other.

"He thinks you're cute." Matt said confidently.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked suspiciously

"Yeah, I asked everyone yesterday. Everyone except Tai liked you. Mimi thought that you didn't care enough about your appearance. Joe and Sora thought you were cool." He told me as he looked me straight in the face and said it without any sign of lying.

"Cool, now there are two people to chase away for a little while. I do like Izzy, he's really nice and smart." I told Matt as I leaned back.

"Ha, ha! I knew it, I knew it. You gonna tell him?" he asked as he tried to act nice for another answer.

"No, I think I'll wait a little while." I told Matt as I leaned over onto his shoulder.

"Awww, now I have to share you. No fair, you're mine." He said as he hugged me. I laughed and he hugged me tighter.

"Unless you like me in that way don't complain." I told him as I hugged him. He tensed up a little and was quiet for a little.

"What if I told you I did?" he asked right before I asked what was wrong.

"If that happened I'd tell you that you are real sweet and I'd kiss you." I told him as I thought a little.

"How about if I kissed you?" he asked before he did. I just sat there as he kissed me on the lips. He backed away and looked at my expression. I blushed magenta and smiled. He smiled and blushed as he sat back down. I leaned over onto his shoulder.

"I knew you'd tell me eventually. I was waiting for a while for you to kiss me." I told him as I put a hand on his knee.

"How did you know? I didn't tell anyone or write anything." He asked, slightly puzzled.

"Girls pick up the little signals guys leave and piece them together." I told him as he put his arm around me.

"Oh, I didn't know that." He said as he looked at me.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about us dear." I told him as I patted him on the cheek.

"I've gotta ask you, why aren't you extremely happy that I like you? Do you not like me?" he asked as he shifted his position.

"Yeah, I do like you. Allot as a matter of fact. The reason I'm not going bonkers is cause I already did. It was this last night when you pulled me into bed and wanted me to sleep by you. I had a freaky dream. That's how I freak out, mentally. Besides, I already knew you liked me. When I found that out I really did go bonkers. I mean I was jumping around and my day was recorded as perfect through all the mishaps." I told him as I put my arm around his waist and he leaned over on me.

"I didn't know you liked me." He said, sounding confused.

"Oh, I let it out over the net. I wrote fanfics and poems and posted them. I think I did most if mine on Sailor Moon and DBZ. I published them under Chupika." I told him as I smiled.

"You're Chupika? I've read those! It was the Rip In Time series I read." He told me as his eyes went wide in awe. "I thought they were written by someone experienced." He told me as he sat up.

"Well, thanks. Does that mean I know nothing?" I asked as I looked up at him, a little annoyed that he would say I'm not a very experienced writer. "What the hell are you doing reading R rated fanfics anyways? You should be at least 17 to read what I wrote." I told him,

"What the hell are you doing writing R rated fanfics when you're only 13. I saw the post date on that. Besides I thought you were a virgin. Is this a correction on that belief?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"I'm still a virgin and I can do anything I want as long as its not illegal. Did you like it?" I asked, eager for his approval.

"Yeah, it was great. I liked the part where ………………………" _I'm not gonna write that or you may be tempted to look up a fic that doesn't even exist._

"Ooh, I never knew how you thought on that matter but now its apparent." I told him after I sat up in shock.

"My mind does not completely revolve around sex. About 1% is used for other matters." He said as he looked at me.

"Figures, you're just like all boys." I told him with a sigh.

"No, I love you. They don't." he told me as he smiled and hugged me close.

"Dawn and Matt, lyin' in a bed F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First comes Matt, then comes Dawn. Next thing you know they're at an abortion clinic!!" shouted Billy from the top of the stairs. I laughed and Matt didn't think it was funny. 

"Can you at least zip your pants up and wash your hands before you come and tell your prophecies?" I asked him. Matt laughed and hugged me. 

"You're good." He whispered to me. 

"You, you've got nice hair." He said in frustration before he retreated to his room.

We laughed at that lame comeback and then we started talking about the fact that many teenagers didn't use protection and ended up pregnant or with a disease. I just don't think that's really interesting so I won't explain in detail.

"I care too much for you and if you ever end up in bed with me I wouldn't put you at risk like that." He told me seriously. 

"You just want another kiss." I told him before I gave him a kiss.

"No, although I'd say you were god for another kiss, I do care and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He told me as he smiled.

"K, I just wanted to kiss you. I know you care about me like I care about you. Look!" I said as I pointed to the door.

"What!" he asked as he looked.

"Don't you see it? Its another kiss opportunity that I hope you'll take full advantage of." I told him as he turned back and looked at me. He kissed me again and I smiled. He played with my hair for a little while and slung my scrunchy under the coffee table.

"Meanie." I told him as I got up and got it. He took those few seconds to stretch himself out on the couch.

"Wanna take a nap before we pick up Izzy? I have a set of clothes in your closet so you don't have to drive me home for anything." he said as I looked down at him.

"K, you stay down here and look cute." I said as I leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. He pulled me onto him and hugged me.

"I meant you can use a Yama pillow." He told me as he smiled.

"But I'll hurt you cause of the bruises." I told him as I tried to get up.

"Not a possibility. You're too light to hurt me." He said as he put my head down on his chest. I moved on top of him and listened to his heartbeat. I fell asleep.

I woke up when my DEX beeped the hour. I tried to get off Matt without falling but I wasn't in luck. I fell on me ass. I got up and woke Matt up. I got the stuff and loaded it into the suburban. We took a small trip to the grocery store before we picked Izzy up. I got enough food to serve 6 people cause the Digimon probably get hungry faster than we do. We went up to Izzy's apartment to pick him up. His mom answered the door.

"Izzy, that cute little girl is here to pick you up." She shouted to him. I almost blushed but Izzy ran down the stairs really mad.

"Why did you say that? I haven't even said she's cute!! Can you please not embarrass me in front of my friends?? That's why I don't bring any of my friends anywhere close to here!!" he said as he picked up his backpack and walked past us. We followed him down and I stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

"My dad did that the first time Yama and I went to a movie together. 'Oh look, it's that cute little boy you were talking to on the steps yesterday when I picked you up! Is he your boyfriend?!' I still hate him for doing that to me." I said to Izzy. He laughed. "Ta-da problem of embarrassment solved by Sailor Moon." I said as I struck the pose. They both laughed at that and we went out to the car.

"You have a very interesting life." Izzy said as he followed me around.

"You ought to hear the swimming story I have." I told him as I opened the door and got in.

Hey, that's the 2nd part!! If you like them please send me an email!! I get awful lonely at my Izzy/Matt shrine by my computer. Please tell me if you like it. This is my 1st attempt at a fic. I split it into 2 parts so people would not be intimidated by it's size. I won't write anymore until I get sent a few good emails.

[Angelicmon@excite.com][1]

Oh look, it's a preview bug!! Run!! Shit, it already bit me. Aw, here it goes!!

Izzy found me on the porch, blowing on my nails so they would dry faster. He told me Wizardmon wanted my tag, crest and Digivice. Everyone did. I sighed and kept on blowing on my nails. 

"Why can't these idiots who want to rule a dimension do it without me? I'd like to be left out of it for once. Next thing ya know Goku is calling me up to battle Vegeta or get the rogue Nameks. Even better, Sakura calls me and says I'm a chosen Card Captor or something." I said as I examined my nails. Izzy laughed. "Anything else of interest?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"No, just don't let your guard down." 

"That was a lucky shot!!" 

"Of course it was."

"Grrrr, don't do that." I told him as I waved my nails in front of his face.

"Don't scratch me or my mom will start pestering me."

"*COUGH* Mama's Boy*COUGH*" I said

"I am not!!" he told me.

"Prove it." I told him defiantly. He pushed me onto my back and knelt over me. "What does this prove?" I asked skeptically. He leaned over and……………………………………………………………………………

Izzy: You should keep on writing.

Angelicmon: You just want sex or something.

Matt: No, I want sex.

Angelicmon: Nyaah, you can't have it.

(Matt & Izzy whisper things to each other.)

Angelicmon: Hey, I wanna hear too!!

Izzy: I don't think you want to.

Angelicmon: I do and if you can't say it in a R rated fic I will put it up as a XXX fic.

Matt: It requires chocolate syrup, a bed, you, a few pillows, other items, and us.

Angelicmon: Sounds fun. When does it start?

Izzy: When you find us some chocolate syrup.

Angelicmon: Well, what a coincidence. I know where to get some. (Ta, ta everyone I am going to have fun today!!)

Send all flames to [Idontgiveadamn@Fuckyou.com][2]

All the rest of you can send me da good stuff at [**Angelicmon@excite.com**][1]

****

I am… a Yama & Shiro slut… I'm concitering the term 'Jyou Slut' too…………

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com
   [2]: mailto:Idontgiveadamn@Fuckyou.com



End file.
